Second Chances
by messenger394
Summary: Sequel to The Other Avenger! This time Autumn and her friends are up against the Shifter twins. Can they take them down or will the earth fall to chaos? Also, will Autumn be able to make it out with everything and everyone she cares about most? Thor/Autumn Could turn into Loki/Autumn
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**If you haven't read my other story The Other Avenger, which takes place before this one, I would suggest you go read that one first :-)**

Thor left again and this time he didn't even leave me a message. Not a note. I just wake up one morning and he's gone. I don't think you even understand how worried I was. Then two days later Fury gets in contact with Odin and we all just find out he went home. At first I was relieved. Now I'm just plain angry. That was about a week after he got back and everything was right again.

Now It's been three months. I miss him, I truly do but I am still frustrated and confused as to why he couldn't at least let me know where, why, when he was leaving. After he left I kept living my life through the pain. Even though I'm mad that doesn't mean that I don't worry about him. I worry about Loki too.

See when Thor was here he told about what Loki's punishment was. No matter what Loki did he doesn't deserve what his father is doing to him. Personally I think he just needs someone to love and care for him but it seems that Thor and I are the only people to feel that way.

See Odin has been trying to torture the evil out of him. According to Thor it was effective but still a horribly cruel way to go about it. I believe the only way to drive out evil is with love.

Oh and did I mention that Dr. Banner finally found the "cure" for my powers. Okay well it's not really the cure but it lets me make my powers come and go. When I don't want to be a superhuman than I don't have to. I can actually live my life now.

Well enough about all of that shit. You're probably wondering what I've been up to. The wondrous daughter of Tony Stark and the best friend of Steve Rogers. My life has been completely boring since Thor left. The most entertaining thing I've done since Thor left is babysit Tyler twice a week.

That's exactly what I'm doing right now. Well Clint and I are watching him watch Disney Channel. The whole Avengers team has become quite fond of him. Usually Steve is here with me but Fury's been running him ragged lately but he, for some reason, can't find anything for me to do.

Fury and I don't exactly see eye to eye and that's probably why he gives all of the jobs to everyone else well except my dad. He doesn't get called in either. Apparently it's only Stark's, Fury doesn't like.

Anyways, like I said Clint is over with me watching Tyler. For some reason the kid loves that show Austin and Ally. He never stops watching it so we have to watch it. Right now he's sitting between us some chicken nuggets. Clint is playing on his phone which isn't new. He's probably texting Natasha. If they don't just start going soon I will make them. When they're both in the same room the sexual tension is literally unbearable.

That's when his phone starts ringing. He gets up and walks into the kitchen so we don't have to turn the TV down. He talks to whoever is calling for a few minutes before looking over at us. "Do you want to talk to her?" Clint asks sounding just a little annoyed.

He walks over and hands me the phone 'Who is it?' I mouth at him. 'Fury.' He mouths back before handing me the phone. I roll my eyes before taking the phone. Tyler has fallen asleep on my shoulder so Clint picks him up and takes him into the other room. "What the hell do you want?" I ask not exactly nicely.

"I have a mission for you, and the rest of the Avengers. I need to you and Clint to meet me here." He says in about the same tone of voice as I talk to him.

"Well we're a little busy at the moment." I snapped. Of course Fury waits until the moment I'm busy to find me something to do.

"Find someone else to watch the kid. This is important." Fury demands before hanging up on me.

Clint walks back into the room a little warily. Everyone know Fury aggravates me to death. "Just let me text Pepper real quick."

**To Pepper:**

**Can u watch Ty plz?**

It takes a moment for her to respond.

**From Pepper:**

**B there n** **5. **

She's only two floors down so it only takes a moment for her to get here and for us to explain before heading out. The new SHIELD headquarters is not too far from my home so we make it there quickly to find everyone else already there, minus Thor of course.

I take a seat between Steve and Natasha. The new conference room looks a lot like the one from the Helicarrier with a round table and the spiny chairs. The main difference is the lack in technology. They haven't put it in yet so today they're just using a projector. Up on the screen there is already a picture of a blonde haired man with stunning green eyes.

Fury walks into the room, black cloak, eye patch and all. "As you all know I have a new mission for all of you. This man" he points at the screen "Killed 20 people yesterday morning. They were all important, wealthy people. He left us a message saying that he wants to take over the world." Typical villain. "We have a reason to believe that he has powers just like most of you. That's why you're being given this mission."

"But if he's just one man why do you need all of us to go after him? He certainly doesn't seem nearly as bad as Loki." Steve says.

"He has hundreds of followers that would take an army of civilians to overpower but with you all it'll be no problem." It makes sense.

"So who is he and where are we headed?" I ask suddenly enthusiastic about the whole thing.

The minute Fury opens his mouth I regret asking. "His name is Adrian Kaufman and you're heading to Southeast Asia. We believe he has set up headquarters there. You all with be hiking up to a friend of mine's mansion where your headquarters will be."

I sputter "Did you just hiking? Why can't you just send us up there in a helicopter?" I exclaim.

"We would if we could but there is no safe landing spot for the copter to land. I already checked." I groan. Ugh I hate hiking.

"Fine." I say. At least it's something to do but to hell with the hiking though.

The others grab a file on the case from Fury before exiting the room. We leave tomorrow. I don't get up to move and my dad stops at the doorway "Are you coming?" He asks. He looks exhausted. He's had meeting after meeting after meeting lately.

"No, I need to talk to Fury." I say. He looks worried "I said talk to him not kill him. Jeez Dad." He just shrugs before walking away.

Once everyone is gone I turn towards Fury "So does this mean you're calling Thor here?" I ask. Fury is the only one who can contact Asgard so I have to ask him about this.

He nods eyeing me warily "Tell him to bring Loki with him." I say quietly waiting on Fury to explode on me.

"Now why in hell would I do that?" Fury asks angrily.

"He's changed Fury. I promise you. He's powerful and he can help us. We need it. I'll even look after him myself." Fury still looks angry so I continue "He's been through hell and back. That changes a person. I think he needs a second chance."

"Please Fury." I beg and he finally breaks.

"Fine but if he even looks like he's going to turn on us, we're sending him back."

**AN: Well I managed to get that up ahead of schedule! I hope you liked it! **

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Avengers.**

The next morning I was up bright and early to shower and have breakfast. I had packed for our journey the night before but now, since I'm in charge of Loki I have to be there when he and Thor show up. That means being at SHIELD headquarters by 6 in the morning. I usually sleep till noon so this is a little weird for me.

By 5:30 I'm heading out of the house with a backpack on my back and two more in my hands. This is going to be one long day. First I have to go SHIELD and meet my dear Asgardians, then spend half the day on a plane and the other half hiking. We aren't even going to reach the mansion today. That means I have to sleep on the ground in a frickin sleeping bag.

I jump into one of Dad's convertibles and speed down the empty streets. No cop would dare to stop a Stark when we're speeding. They know our job is probably more important than theirs.

I make it to headquarters just in time. I grab everything and head inside to meet Fury. I walk down the unfamiliar halls following the signs to Fury's office. I knock on the door before barging on in. He glares at me and I just ignore him by throwing everything in my arms on the ground. I have to wait here with him until he decides it's time to go.

I take a look around the room to find it bland and very impersonal. There's just plain beige walls and a desk with a computer on it. There's no pictures of family (if he even has any) or even a painting on the wall. 'Killjoy.' I think before sitting in one of the chairs facing his desk. I take out my phone and play Fruit Ninja for about ten minutes.

Then he gets up and motions for me to follow before walking out the door. I grab the bags and almost fall trying to get the door open. He couldn't even hold the door? Jeez Fury's a jackass.

I can see him walking ahead of me in the hallway so I just follow, not even bothering to catch up. Eventually he enters a room and this time he actually opens the door for me! Wow this must be the end of the world. I roll my eyes at my own thoughts.

The room is huge. There's a huge open space in the middle where there is a platform right in the center. It's three stories high with stairs leading to each level. Scientists are hustling and bustling this way and that. There's always madness behind a genius and when you have about a hundred in one room I guess this is what you get.

Fury points at the platform "That's where they will be arriving. You can go watch if you like." He says quickly before walking off in a different direction. I go to stand next to the platform and a woman hands me a pair of tinted goggles.

I put them on and watch as the scientists prepare by moving levers and pressing buttons. That's when I hear a scientist on the other side of the platform count down "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two..."

He never finishes before there is a bright flash of light and I watch as Thor and Loki appear before my eyes. They look the same as I last them except Loki's hair has been cut. It's now short and closer to his head. Not a buzzcut but there's definitely a difference in length.

They're both even wearing their usual Asgardian wear but you can tell who was the prisoner because Loki's hand are bound and they put a muzzle on him. I can see his eyes and there's no mischievous spark there like before. Now they just look like the eyes of a broken man.

I take the glasses off and walk onto the platform. I hug Thor and he puts his arms around me engulfing me in a hug. I pull back for a second before slapping him. I didn't do it hard but hard enough to let him know how I feel at the moment. "That was for leaving me and not letting me know where you went, which we will be talking about later." I exclaim at the surprised look on his face.

Then I move on to Loki. "Can you get that stuff off him?" I ask Thor before looking up into his eyes. Loki is a lot taller than my 5 '5' frame. I barely even reach his shoulder. "I don't remember you being so tall." I say warily. He may be taller and stronger than me but I have my powers that can easily contain him. He smiles at the remark but it doesn't reach his eyes.

I throw their respective backpacks at them "Go change. If you wear that you're gonna have a heat stroke." I smile before someone shows them where the bathroom is. The clothing they wear has many different layers and walking through a thick forest in the day time would be miserable.

While they're gone the rest of our team shows up. One by one they file into the room. Steve first and my father last. They're about to be shocked. I decided not to let them know (besides my dad of course) that Loki is coming with us. If I had I'm sure at least one of them would have convinced Fury that it was a bad idea.

I just hope nobody tries to kill him in his sleep.

Thor and Loki walk into the room and the first person to notice Loki is Clint. He always notices things before anyone else. I can see him reaching for his bow before I push Loki behind me. "Clint why don't we just remain calm?" I ask, gaining the others attention. "He's here to help us not hurt us. Just give him a chance."

I can see all of their shoulders stiffen and Loki too but when I glance at him I don't see anger, I see fear. Loki isn't the fearless villain he used to be that much is clear but then Steve voices exactly what I'm thinking "What if it's just an act? How do we know he's not just manipulating us to get him out of his prison?"

"We can't trust him Autumn." Natasha says.

"Oh really?" I say. "So does that mean we can't trust you? What exactly did you do before you worked at SHIELD?" I ask. I hate bringing it up but I'm trying to make a point here. "You don't know if you can trust someone until you trust them. Thor and I trust Loki so you all should too."

I can tell that they disagree but no one says anything. I think they know better at this point.

Fury walks down the steps of the nearest platform "Follow me." He leads us to an elevator and presses the button that takes you to the ground floor. Once the elevator stops Fury leads us down a series of hallways. Loki, Thor, and I are walking behind everyone else. I'm holding Thor's hand and Loki seems to stick with us. I think he's too wary of the others to go anywhere near them.

Eventually we come out of a door to see what looks like a private jet awaiting our arrival. The others enter the plane but before Loki gets on Fury walks over with a very familiar weapon in his hands. Loki's scepter. He hands it to him before saying "Use this wisely." Loki just nods before getting on the plane.

The inside is a lot nicer than the planes we used before. There's a couch and a booth. There's even a TV and DVD player in this thing. I sit on the middle of the couch and Thor sits down on my right and Loki on my left. Dad, Banner, Clint, and Tasha sit at the booth with a deck of cards. Steve sits on another couch across from the TV and puts in a movie.

I realize then just how exhausted I already am. I grab a pillow from the couch and lay with my head in Thor's lap and my feet in Loki's. I sigh contentedly before saying "This is the life." before slowly falling asleep.

**AN: I hope you liked it! I might update again tonight but that depends on whether or not my mom drags me to walmart with her. **

**Thanks to the people who have already favorited/followed this story! Also an even bigger thanks to the people who have reviewed! I love reading what y'all have to say.**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Avengers. (Hah I wish -.-)**

After dreaming of an ice cream cone eating pumpkin (Yeah I know it's weird. I have Dr. Banner to thank for that.) I get jolted awake suddenly as the plane starts to shake. Thor stops running his hand through my hair and Loki, who had been sleeping too, wakes up. Then the lights in our cabin go out as the plane shakes even more violently. I try to grab something before I go rolling off of the couch but I'm too late. Just as I'm about to hit the floor I feel Thor's arms wrap around my waist and he sits me upright on the couch.

Loki looks at me with worry clear in his eyes. That's all I can see of him as the cabin is completely dark. "What's happening?" He asks quietly.

"Don't worry it's just some turbulence. We'll be fine." I say reassuringly before muttering "I hope." Of course Loki hears this and he just continues to look worried.

We shake like that for a few minutes. Eventually I start to get worried and I start to grip Thor's hand really hard. Then over the loudspeaker we hear the Captains voice "Sorry about that, the lights were knocked out by turbulence. They will be back momentarily."

I can hear everyone on board breathe out a sigh of relief. We were all thinking the same thing. He's attacking us. The only people who are any good in air combat are my Dad and Thor. Dad doesn't even have his suit with him because some of Fury's men are dropping it off later. So in other words, if he attacked us right now we'd all be screwed.

Thankfully, after that we had a safe and comfortable flight. They even brought us lunch. Then I got in a little bit more sleep before we landed. We landed in a field. On one side there is thick forest, on the other is a burned city. All that remains are ashes and the burnt shells of houses. I wonder if that man from before did that. Those poor people who used to live there. Now if they aren't homeless they're probably dead.

We all climb off the plane with our backpacks in our hands. The captain meets us outside the plane. He points towards the woods "You'll be heading that way. Oh and which one of you is Steve?" He asks taking out a piece of paper from his pocket. "That's me." Steve says walking over. "Fury asked me to give this to you." He hands him the paper. "Have a safe trip and good luck." He walks back around and climbs into the plane.

"What is it?" I ask going to read over Steve's shoulder.

"It's a map of the area with directions to the mansion." He tucks them into his pocket.

My father motions ahead "Well the way." I can tell Dad would rather be leading us but he doesn't say anything to Steve.

As we walk towards the woods I take notice of the mounting looming ahead of us. Did I mention I hate hiking? Well I do. Hopefully we'll make it by noon tomorrow if we're lucky.

As we take head out with heavy backpacks on our backs and thoughts of the case on our minds, I watch as nature passes us by. Birds, bugs, and lizards get my attention as we pass tree after tree. I could go on but I don't want to bore you with the details of the hike. Nothing exciting happened. No animal attacks or storms. Nobody even tried to kill anybody.

Eventually we stopped as the sky started to get dark. We managed to get to the other side of the mountain so I'd say things are going as planned.

"Who's going to get firewood?" Dr. Banner asked setting his bag down at the edge of a small clearing we had found.

"I will." I volunteer. "Me too." Tasha adds following me out of the clearing. We walk a short ways away from camp picking up sticks as we go.

"So," Natasha starts "Loki looks pretty good now don't you think?" She does that whole eyebrow thing.

I glare and shake my head "What? I'm pretty sure you're in love with Clint so what are you getting at?" I've known her too long for her tricks to work on me.

"Nothing, just stating a fact." She picks up a stick.

"Yeah sure." She picks up another. "Your tricks don't work on me so just spit it out." I'm so not in the mood for this today.

She turns around as I busy myself with my own sticks "I'm trying to figure out why you want him here." She exclaims, almost angrily. "He tried to kill you Autumn. Did you forget about that?"

"By him I'm going to assume you mean Loki, and if I'm correct I want him here because he deserves a second chance. Of all people you should understand that." I look up at her "I can understand why you're angry but you all need to get over it. Yes he did bad things but haven't we all."

She looks conflicted for a moment "I hope you realize how crazy you sound Autumn."

"And I hope you realize how every single one of you sound like bitter, prejudiced jackasses." I yell back at her before storming back to the camp, leaving her standing with her mouth wide open.

When I get back to camp with arms full of firewood, everyone is sitting on their sleeping bags around what will soon be our fire. I dump what's in my arms in the spot in the middle "Here's your firewood."

"Thank you Autumn." Doctor Banner kneels by the wood. "Tony can you hand me that lighter?"

I walk over to my own sleeping bag and backpack that has been put between Steve and Loki. Thor is on Loki's other side followed by Natasha's sleeping bag and Clint on the other side of her. On Steve's other side is Dr. Banner and next to him is my Dad. We're all in a perfect little circle.

It isn't long before Natasha returns with her own stack of firewood and Banner has the fire going. It's starting to get cold so I sit closer to it and pull out a bag of crackers, some beef jerky, and a water bottle.

I watch as the sun slowly disappears as Dad tells some really not scary campfire stories and the fire starts to die down. Eventually I crawl into my sleeping bag along with everyone else and listen to the sounds of nature. It takes forever to fall asleep but eventually I manage it. I don't dream and I would barely call it sleep. Have you ever had this night where you're stuck somewhere between sleep and reality so you can't figure out which is real? Well that's basically what I was going through.

It was probably around 3:30 in the morning when I can hear Loki tossing and turning in his sleeping bag which wakes me up. I open my eyes to see him doing just that. He's probably having a nightmare. I know the feeling. I used to have them all the time and they eventually went away. Now they're one of the side effects of Dr. Banners remedy for my powers. Oh well, I'll take nightmares over death which is one of the side affects of most medicines.

I crawl the short space to Loki's sleeping bag and gently shake him awake. He looks up at me in surprise and fear before it subsides. "You were having a nightmare now go back to sleep." I whisper before I hear an unnatural rustling from the woods. I wait until Loki closes his eyes and goes back to sleep before grabbing my swords and walking quietly into the woods. I try to step lightly so my feet won't crunch the leaves but it doesn't work. Before I can even get into the trees I hear and see a dark figure take off. I chase after the figure stepping on everything you can imagine in my bare feet. As he rounds a corner I trip over a tree root and fall to my knees scraping both of them in the process.

I watch as the person disappears into the dark forest. I hope I can find my way back to camp. It's hard to see anything other than shadows in this forest at nighttime but I'm going to try anyway.

I manage to find the clearing again, after taking about 3 wrong turns and walking right past it. I crawl back into my sleeping bag but I don't sleep. I lay there awake for the rest of the night listening for any signs of the intruder.

**AN: Well that took forever for me to upload. I was going to finish it on Thursday but American Idol ripped out my heart, stomped on it, staked it with one of Nicki Minaj's fingernails, then tore it to shreds. They then stuck it back in my chest and Nicki filled it with anger and hatred because she is childish, immature, and a complete bitch. Basically if you're wondering what I'm ranting about my bby (Devin Velez) got 'voted off' (lies) and Nicki fucking Minaj was the only judge that wouldn't save him. Then when people were complaining about it she got bitchy with us and Devin. I was literally in tears most of Thursday night and this is the second year it's happened. The moral of the story is never watch American Idol. You'll get emotionally attached to the contestants and then they'll kick them off and claim America voted them off when that's so not what happened because the show is completely rigged. Okay I'm done with my rant now.**

**I hope you like the chapter and thanks for favoriting/following the story! A huge thanks to those of you who review! It means a lot! I love you all :-)**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Avengers.**

I watched as the sun started to rise and the forest awaken. Once I could see I got out of sleeping bag and stretched my aching limbs. Sleeping on the ground is not comfortable... At all.

I look down to check the wounds on my knees to find almost nothing there. Thank god for my healing powers or hiking today would not have been fun. Er well, even less fun than it already is.

I sit back down on the ground and pull out a bottle of water to wait for the others. Hopefully they wont be long because I want to get where we're going. I want an actual bed to sleep in and food that's not beef jerky. I also need to talk to Thor really badly and the middle of the woods with everyone else around is not exactly the right place for that.

It takes about twenty minutes for the others to start waking up. Doctor Banner is the first. He sits up in his sleeping bag and rubs his eyes. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long." I lied not wanting them to think I would be exhausted all day. "Oh and did you hear anything suspicious last night?" I ask curiously.

"Nope," He stretches "I slept like a log." He gets up grabs some nuts out of his backpack. "Why did you hear somthing last night Autumn?"

"There was someone watching us." He looks suprised. "I chased them into the woods before they got away." I explained.

He looks at me with big eyes "Did you get a look at his face? Was it the guy we're after?" He asks concerned. "You shouldn't take him on alone, he's dangerous Autumn. You're no match for him alone." Dr. Banner is as bad as my own Dad sometimes. He's like my third parent, right after Dad and Pepper.

"I don't think it was him. I highly doubt someone with his power would spy on us himself." I smile at him "At least I got away with only a few cuts and bruises so I'm fine Dr. Banner. Don't worry about me."

He smiles back "Okay just checking."

Before long everyone else is awake and we're heading off into the woods, following Steve. My sides are flanked by the two Asgardians whom I have grown to care about. I can't help but think about what Natasha said yesterday about Loki. He is quite handsome just like his brother. I mentally smack myself for thinking that. I'm with Thor and those thoughts should not be going through my head right now.

It feels like the trip is endless, walking by tree after tree. The leaves crinkling under our feet and the conversation between my friends fills my ears. We continue to walk on for hours letting nature go on. Before long we take a short break to use the restroom and take a drink of water.

"We're almost there." Steve says before pointing of in the distance. "It's just up that way."

"Good because I'm getting really tired of walking and I think my legs are going to fall off soon." Everyone rolls their eyes but I can tell they're just as tired as I am. "I'm going to use the restroom be back in a minute." I say before walking off in the direction Steve pointed.

I get a good distance away from camp before I walk past a tree and I hear an unnatural whooshing sound. Almost like a fan blowing air. My vision gets a little blurry but I stumble on, continuing to wonder about what just happened. I look around and I start to see figures apearing out of nowhere.

Laying on the ground in front of me is a familiar little boy, his voice ringing in my ears "Don't let them hurt me Autumn." I stumble on and he soon disapears only to be replaced by another familiar face. Coulson sitting against a tree beaten and bloody. "I saved you but you let me die. How could you?"

A tear falls down my face and stumble through another gap in the trees and my vision gets even worse. Nothing is clear. It's like looking at the world through another persons glasses.

Before my legs give out I grab onto a limb and hold on. My eyes focus enough to see the last familiar form. Sam, running towards me with her long blonde hair trailing behind her. She seems oddly more alive than the others. She gets close enought to catch me as I fall. "Autumn?" she asks before I close my eyes and finally fall back asleep.

xxxxxx

I catch my dear friend as she falls to the ground "Autumn?" I ask but I get no response and she falls to the ground. She obviously got hit by one of our drugged trees. We use them to keep intruders out. We tried turning them off this morning because we knew of our visitors but there was a system malfunction and I was heading out to warn them but it looks like I'm too late.

Autumn probably thinks she's seeing the dead because the drugs make you hallucinate, but I'm obviously not dead and that's a story for another time. Right now I need to get her to the mansion so we can give her the antidote. There's no way I can carry her all the way there. There's a grazing field for our cows, three fields of crops, and a barn between here and the house. She wasn't traveling alone, I know that for sure.

I look down at her still form "You always were a pain in my ass. I hope you know that." I say with affection even though she can't hear me. "HELP!" I yell out into the forest hoping one of her friends will hear me. I know her father, at least is out there so someone should come.

I wait a minute before yelling again. "HEL...!" Before I can finish an unfamiliar man with black hair and a pale complexion bursts through the trees. "What did you do to her?" He asks with malice in his voice before kneeling down to check on her. Autumn who is now laying in my lap on the ground looks like she's just sleeping.

"I didn't do anything. One of our trees drugged her." He glares at me. "Can you carry to the house?" I ask and point in the direction of the large field behind me. "It's that way." The man nods before picking her up and carrying her bridal style through the field. Before he gets too far I yell at him "Watch out for the crops! My boss will kill you if you hurt them." He nods. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Loki." Is all he says before continuing to walk off. I start to walk in the direction he came to warn the rest of them about the trees before they burst through the trees with worried looks. "Where is she?" The man I recognize as Tony Stark asks frantically.

"I sent her with Loki to the mansion. She'll be alright, it's just that one of the trees drugged her." I say calmly.

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes asks "Loki? You sent her with Loki?" He exclaims angrily as I nod. 'Which way?" I point once again and he runs off.

The other blonde man rolls his eyes at the anger of the other. He asks "Who are you?"

"My name is Sam. I work at the mansion you'll be staying at." I smile at them. "Let's head in." They follow me through the fields and to the awaiting mansion.

**AN: Okay guys PLEASE REVIEW! I only got one review on the last chapter and I have a hard time writing if y'all don't review. A special thanks to my one reviewer Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista. :-)**

**Oh and if any of you guys have mostly avengers blogs on tumblr send me your username and I'll follow you! :-)**

**I love you all! R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**Two updates in one day? WHAAAAT? ;-)**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBERT DOWNEY JR.! **

When I woke up on nice and soft couch the first face I see is Thor's. He watching me with a smile on his face. Once he realises I'm awake he helps me sit up and hands me a glass of water. "How are you feeling?" He asks.

I take a sip of the water before handing it back to him. "I feel alright, but what the hell happened?" I ask. I really have no clue. All I remember is seeing dead people before passing out.

"You got drugged by one of the trees." I hear a voice say from the doorway. I look up to see one of those ghosts.

I scream and move to the other side of the room. "You're dead. You died years ago, I remember it!" I exclaim. I feel my head start to ache so I grab it. "Ghosts aren't real. You're not real." Thor looks at me worriedly. "The drugs just haven't wore off yet."

Thor looks at me like I've gone nuts "She's real Autumn. Are you sure you're okay?" No I am definitely not okay. Sam is alive. But how is she alive? If she got out why didn't she come help us? That's not something she would do, well at least not the Sam I knew.

"You... You're alive." I looked into her eyes, and I saw regret. Regret for not saving the rest of us. "How? How did you get out?" I question and I can feel tear brimming in my eyes.

"One of the scientists helped me escape." She says quietly before looking at the ground.

"I heard you screaming. I heard it!" I yell at her. "They made me think you were dead. I always thought my best friend was dead. Why didn't you go to the police? You could have saved so many lives but you just let them die. You let me stay there in that hell, and it was even worse thinking you weren't here anymore. The Sam I knew would never do that."

A tear runs down her cheek at the words that had never been said but she always knew was true "He wouldn't let me go to the cops. He made me pretend to be in pain so they would think I was before bringing me here." She looks in my eyes and I can tell she's sorry but why didn't she escape here and come find me? That's all it would have taken. Even talking to Fury would have gotten her out of here. "I wanted to help you. I didn't want to leave you or anyone else but it was either die fighting or live here." She gulps "I was a coward." Another tear falls as she starts to walk toward me. "Please forgive me, Autumn. I can't live if you hate me."

I walk over and wrap my arms around her as we both cry. I can't be mad at her, not after almost losing her. I just can't. There is only one person on earth that knows what I went through and went through it with me, and that's Sam. How can I hate her?

I look over at Thor to see him completely clueless as to what just happened. I can tell he feels really awkward but he just stands there like a loyal boyfriend. He's so good to me... well most of the time.

Sam pulls away "I missed you." She says wiping a tear away.

"I missed you too." I smile at her.

"Are you hungry? Dinner's almost ready." I can smell something delicious wafting into the room before nodding.

"Follow me." She leads us through the mansion. It's huge in here. We pass room after room and even go down a large flight of stairs before arriving at the dining room. The house looks very Victorian like. I love it in here. Everything is so pretty.

Once we walk into the dining room everyone is there to greet us. Dad is the first one by my side. I hug him "Did you survive a few hours without me?" I ask,

"I'm a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Why do I need you to survive?" He jokes.

"We both know you can't function if I'm not alright so shut your mouth." I stick my tongue out at him and he does it right back. He's a five year old stuck in a 40 year olds body, I'll swear to it.

The next thing I know I'm being lifted off the ground in a bear hug by Steve. He may come off as grump but really a big teddy bear. "Okay... Steve. Can't. Breathe." I choke out as he laughs and I feel air entering my lungs again. "Thank you." I say sarcastically.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and lookup to find that it belongs to Loki. "I'm glad you are okay." He says genuinely. I wrap my arm around his waist giving him a sideways hug. "Thank you Loki." I reply with a smile before taking my seat at the table between Thor and my dad. I realise Sam has disappeared as I look around the table. There are only two empty spots so they must be for her and whoever owns this mansion.

After a few minutes the door opens to reveal Sam who is helping a sickly looking man in his sixties to his seat. He's about my Dad's height with short, grey, sophisticated hair. He's wearing a suit, similar to one Dad wears when he goes out. He sits at the head of the table before Sam walks out the doors on the other side of the room.

"Hello," The man says smiling not kindly but not exactly maliciously at us. "My name is Ross Marshal. I'm an old friend of Fury's and you will all be living under my roof until you can take care of our little problem." He looks right at me and his harsh blue eyes have no effect on me. I'm used to snotty old billionaires by now. Hell, I live with one.

"Miss Stark, I must apologize for the incident earlier. We had a technical malfunction." He continues to stare before I reply. "That's quite all right sir. I understand." I say bowing my head in respect.

Sam walks back in the room carrying a large tray of soups. She sets one down in front Ross before moving to Thor, Dad, and I. She exits the room before quickly returning with the rest and taking her own seat next to her boss.

Everyone takes a few sips of their soup before he speaks again. "While you are living here there are a few rules I would like you to follow." He looks each of us in the eye like he's trying to intimidate us. "First off, do not go into the basement under any circumstances." I put that on my to-do list. "Second, there will be no running, or rough housing in the house." He talks to us like we're children. "And lastly, the computer is completely off limits unless I give you permission." One more thing on my to-do list.

"I feel like a five year old." I mumble into my spoon.

"What was that child? Don't mumble." He says strictly to me. I can see my father start to get angry out of the corner of my eye.

"Nothing." I shrug. "I was just complimenting the soup." He looks as if he knows better but says nothing other than "Yes, Sam is a wonderful cook isn't she?" Sam blushes at the compliment but says nothing.

The rest of the dinner was incredibly awkward but I somehow live through it. Once everyone has finished Ross says "Sam will lead you to your rooms." Sam stands up and walks to the door. "And with that I bid you a good night." He says before slowly walking out the opposite doors.

**AN: Well I got that up fast! I hope you liked it! Love you all :-)**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Avengers.**

Sam leads us up two flights of stairs to a dimly lit hallway with 4 doors on each wall. Sam turns around to face us. "Each of the rooms is connected to the other by a bathroom. You will pairing up as you like except for Autumn and Loki. She looks at us. "Director Fury has ordered the two of you to share one of the chambers." Sam reached into her pocket and pulls out a bunch of keys before opening the door nearest us on the left side.

She opens the door to reveal a bedroom that almost looks medieval. In the center of the room sits a canopy bed with red draping and an ornate bedspread with patterns of gold sewed into it. On the left wall sits a large wooden dresser. A large painting of a forest hangs on the wall and a table sits near the bed. Natasha speaks up. "I'll take this one." As everyone expects Clint takes the matching one and the rest of us move on after Sam says she'll bring their things up soon.

We move on to the third door on that side. Waiting inside is an almost exact replica to Clint and Natasha's rooms. The main difference is the color. Instead of red and gold the room is covered in a beautiful dark blue. The bedspread is dark with white floral designs on it. The only other differences are that it's not a canopy bed. Instead there's an ornate headboard with matching floral designs to the bedspread and the painting is of a knight fighting a dragon.

I nudge Loki in the side with elbow "Whatcha think?"

"Any of them are fine with me." He grins down at me. Since Loki is fine with it I turn to Sam "I'll take this room."

"Okay." Her eyes light up. "These were always my favorites. After I get the other in their rooms I'll bring your bags up." She pauses. "Oh and your keys are on the nightstands."

"I can get my bag, Sam. It's no problem." I say as she goes to walk out with the others.

"No, believe me Autumn, it's no problem." She walks out, without giving me the chance to argue.

I decide to check out the bathroom while I'm waiting. I open the door to find a stunning and spotless, white tiled room. It's large for a bathroom but it looks elegant and very sophisticated. On the back wall is a beautiful claw-footed bath tub with a shower head hanging over it. A plain white shower curtain can be pulled around it. On the wall is a sink and on the other sits a large cabinet full of towels. I turn around to really take it all in and I find Loki standing in the doorway to his room.

"It's nice isn't it?" I ask, running my hand on the side of the bathtub.

"It's very luxurious." He replies walking into the room and looking into the mirror above the sink.

I walk behind him and stick my tongue out at him "You lived in a palace for years. Shouldn't you be used to it?" I question.

"Autumn," He turns and leans against the sink. "I haven't lived in a palace in a while now."

I think back to what he's been through. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry." That's when there's a knock at my door and seconds later a knock at his. I walk into my room and open the door to the hallway to find everyone with their heads stuck out their doors and the backpacks in the hallway. I look down the hall to find no one there. "Well that was...unusually fast." Everyone agrees as I grab my backpack and set it inside the doorway.

I leave the door to my room open so I can see where everyone is staying. Steve has the room across the hall to me and Thor has the room connected to his. Dad has the room next to Steve so that leaves Dr. Banner in the one remaining room at the front of the hallway.

I throw my bag on the bed and unload the contents into the wardrobe. I sit down on the bed and pull off my boots when Loki sticks his head in the room. "Do you mind if I get a shower?" He inquired.

"No, go ahead." I say with a smile. The door closes and I hear a lock being turned. What to do now? I guess I'll go see Thor. Now is as good of a time as any to have that talk. We definitely need to get it over with.

I walk across the hall and knock on Steve's door. I hear rustling before the door opens to reveal Steve in his pajamas. "What?" He asks before ruffling my hair.

"Can you not?" I push his hand off. "I wanted to talk to Thor." When I say this he gives me his 'I'm so not amused' look.

"Why not just go to his door?" He questions before looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Because that requires effortttt." I whine and he rolls his eyes before letting me in. This room is the exact opposite of Natasha and Clint's rooms. Instead of mostly red, this one is mostly gold but the exact same furniture is in here. I walk through the bathroom, which is exactly like ours, and into Thor's bedroom, closing the door behind me.

Thor is laying on his back with his arms behind his head. Oh and he's shirtless. I crawl on the bed next to him and lay on my stomach with my head on my arms. He opens one eye and looks at me "Hey" he says before rolling over and curling an arm around my waist.

I don't reply. I just lay there and enjoy the moment while I can. I have this feeling that I don't want to know why he left me before, but I can't just go on feeling betrayed. After a few moments I quietly ask "Why did you leave before and not tell me?"

He rolls back onto his back which causes that feeling to get worse. He doesn't say anything for a while and I start wonder if he will. "Thor?"

"You will be angry with me." Is his response. Well great.

"Just tell me and get it over with. I'll try to be reasonable about whatever it is." I'm met with silence once again.

"A woman kissed me while I was in Asgard before" He says and I think that's all he's going to say before "and I let her." I feel my chest tighten.

"Did you do anything more with her?" I question as I sit up with my back to him.

"Almost." Is the answer I get. I trusted him and this is what I get. "When I came back, I felt guilty so I left. I couldn't stand it any longer." I stand up and walk to the door. "You are angry with me." No shit sherlock.

"Right now, I just need time to think." I say before walking out and into my room. I lay on my bed and I just lay there. I don't cry, I don't think. Just lay there.

After about twenty minutes the lock on the bathroom door unlocks and Loki knocks on the door. "Come in." I say with a hoarse voice. The door opens and Loki sticks his head in the room. "I'm going to bed, so goodnight."

"Goodnight." I say without much thought. He turns and walks back into the bathroom but seconds later he's back. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The biggest lie ever told.

"No you're not." He says so I pat the bed beside me and he walks over and sits down.

"Have you ever trusted someone wholeheartedly and then they just blew it?" I ask him.

He laughs but it doesn't reach his eyes, like usual. "You're talking to the person who found out his father wasn't really his father and then lost it." He looks over at me "It makes you feel horrible doesn't it?" He asks softly.

"You got that right." I mutter. He pats my arm "Things will get better."

I look him in the eyes "How do you know?"

"I don't."

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :-)**

**As for Autumn/Loki and Thor/Loki, I really don't know what I'm going to do at this point. I really love her with both of them and personally I feel like Loki needs her more and also that it would work better. I mean do you really think Autumn would leave her friends and family for long periods of time to go to Asgard with Thor? I know that Thor would never be able to leave Asgard because he's next in line for the throne, so without him who would leave them? Loki on the other hand would most likely have no problems coming to live on the earth... So right now I'm leaning towards Loki/Autumn but to be honest until I write it, I haven't made up my mind so it could go either way.**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the Avengers.**

The next morning I woke up feeling good for a change. My back doesn't hurt and I was actually warm. You never realise how nice an actual bed is until you have to sleep on the forest floor.

After the events of yesterday come rushing back to me, I decide to not let them bother me. I have things to do today. Important things. And when I say important, I mean snooping in the mansion basement and finding the computer in here. Never tell me not to do anything because I'll do it and not think twice. If I don't do it first my father will wind up snooping and believe me, you would rather have me snooping in your things than Dad. If you have anything embarrassing you'll never hear the end of it.

I get out of bed and stretch to try to wake myself up. To go downstairs in my pajamas or not to go downstairs in my pajamas, that is the question. You know what? Fuck it, I'm going to breakfast in my pajamas and I don't care what anyone says.

I grab my key before leaving the room and locking the door. No one is in the hallway but that doesn't mean anything. They're all either at breakfast or still sleeping, and knowing this bunch of loveable idiots it's half and half.

Now let's see if I can find my way to the dining room without getting horribly lost. I'm not the best with finding my way around. I usually need step by step instructions or I'm completely lost. It doesn't take me long to find my way back to the dining room by descending the spiraling grand staircase. The housemaster, I guess that's what you'd call him, isn't down yet. Natasha and dad aren't down yet either. That leaves three open spaces at the dining table to choose from.

One between Dr. Banner and Thor and another between Loki and Steve. I go with the obvious choice and Steve gives me an odd look as I take the seat next to him. Everyone probably thought I would sit next to Thor and that's why there was an open space.

As soon as I sit down Sam is at my side with a plate of eggs and bacon with a glass of milk. I just have time to say Thank you before she's gone again. I wonder if she has any powers. From what I can tell she moves extremely fast. That's the only way I can explain our bags getting to our room so fast yesterday.

I dig into food savoring the taste of a home cooked meal. I don't get these often. We don't really cook because Pepper is always to busy and you don't want to let Dad or I near a stove. That would be a disaster. Especially if we were both cooking at once.

Before the housemaster gets down for breakfast, I'm already done. I leave my plate on the table and rush out of the room. I don't want anyone to find out where I'm headed because I know they would stop me. The Avengers team are a bunch of goody-two-shoes, unless you're a Stark of course. Sometime I wonder if we were born to do the exact opposite of everyone else. We never listen and no one tells us what to do because we will get the upper hand and the positions will be reversed.

I walk to the staircase and look around to make sure no one sees me but of course my good luck runs out as someone starts to descend the staircase. I hide around the corner in case it's Ross or Natasha but it's not thank god. Walking down the staircase is my father who is also still in his pajamas. I guess we're the only normal ones in this house.

I step out of my hiding place when he starts to go further down he stairs. "Where are you headed?" I ask suspiciously.

"Uhh breakfast?" It's not an answer it's a question.

"Oh really?" I cross my arms. "Then you're already on the right floor."

"Okay fine." He rolls his eyes. "I'm headed to the basement. I want to find out if he's hiding dead bodies or just an overly large porn collection." He says almost gleefully.

"No, you're going to breakfast and I'm investigating the basement. I'm a lot better at snooping than you and I've already been to breakfast so they're not expecting me." I stick out my tongue at him before pushing past.

I hear him mutter a "Fine." very childishly before turning and heading to the dining room.

Once I make sure he's done as he's supposed to, I run down the staircase two steps at a time. At the bottom is a large metal door that looks like it belongs in a prison, which was probably what this used to be. I pull a bobby pin out of my hair and stick it in the lock to pick it. Something I mastered long ago.

This door is heavily locked with a really expensive lock so it takes me longer to pick it than normal. Eventually I hear the clicking sound of the lock and push the door open.

On the inside there is nothing. Just a long corridor. On the wall is a torch and a lighter so I light the torch and grab so I don't fall over my own feet in here. I walk through the long dusty corridor for what feels like miles until I reach another door. This one is unlocked and on the wall beside it there is a place for my torch so I slip it in, still lit.

This door is more modern but it looks like it hasn't been used in a very long time. The door opens with a push and it opens to reveal another dark room but I can barely see my hand in front of my face. Where's the light switch? I start feeling along the wall until my hand comes across a large button. So I press it. C'mon, who wouldn't press a huge button?

The lights start to come on, starting from the front of the room. I look around to see weapons. They're everywhere. Most of them are outdated and look like they belong in the early 1990's. Towards the back of the room is a mat that was obviously used for battle training and dummies line the back wall. I walk over and pick up one of the swords. It's old but sturdy. It needs to be sharpened so the tip is blunt. I swing it around a few times. Guns may be more effective but swords will always be my weapon of choice.

I take a few minutes just walking around the room and reveling in the beauty of some of the many guns, swords, crossbows, etc. I'm about to step on the mat when I hear a squeaking sound coming from the corner of the room. I walk over to find a little white mouse sitting and chewing on a crumb. I pick it up and stroke it with my thumb. Looks like I've got a new pet.

I figure I should get out of here before they realise I'm gone so I head for the door talking to the mouse. Yes I pretend like I can talk to animals. Don't judge me. "So what should I name you?" I think for a minute. "Louis?" he squeaks. "Yeah Louis sounds good to..."

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

**AN: Well I hope you liked it and REVIEW! Please! I'm literally on my knees begging you to review. Anyways thank for reading and I love you all! **

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Avengers.**

"What am I doing in here?" I point to myself with my free hand. "I was just uh you know..." I mumble for a bit while he doesn't look amused. "Looking for a cage for my mouse here." I grin at him.

"Fury warned me about you Stark's." He says angrily, while glaring at me.

"Oh did he?" I ask rolling my eyes. "Since I'm already in here and it would be pointless to try and harm me, why don't you tell me what this was used for?" I take notice of a certain sadness in his eyes that is usually replaced with bitterness.

"This house used to be a place for unusual people." He looks up at me. "People like you."

I start to stroke the mouse's head "But isn't there a place like that now? The uh... uh" I try to remember the name but it won't come.

"The Xavier Institution?" He asks before giving me a look that said 'What are you stuid or something?'

"Yeah that place. If there was one there why did they need one way out here in the middle of nowhere?" I question as the wheels in my brain start turning.

"This place was here long before the instution. They only taught the young ones, we took them all. Any mutant that was found and did not understand their powers or misused them were sent here. I was the teacher. I showed them how to use weapons, to save others, and to use their powers for good. Fury himself once lived here." He continued to ramble on about a few of his students before I stopped him.

"If the place was so magnificent then why isn't it still running? That program could still be put to good use now."

"There was an accident." He sits down on a chair and stretches one of his legs out. I notice that it is made of metal. "They we're out in a mission one day, it was just a simple rescue of a group of girls. It turned into so much more. There was a gas leak in the building and one of their powers had to do with fire. The building wound up exploding and none of them made it out... Except Fury. He still blames himself for what happened and for making it out when all of his friends didn't."

"That's horrible." I say looking around at the equipment that was once used for such good and now has been turned into decorations. "Is that why you're so protective of this room? So that no one disturbes the last thing you have of them?" I ask quietly.

He nods. "I haven't entered this room since that day. No one has." He looks solemnly down at his feet.

"You should let us use it. We can use this room like it's supposed to be used. We have no where to practice here or work out. We could get called into action any day now so please just help us." He won't look at me so I continue. "They would want us to use it, believe me they would."

He nods in affirmation before getting up and wobbling out of the room.

**xxxxxx**

"What was in there?" Dad asks as I walk into the hallway that contains all of our bedrooms.

"There were weapons in there." He looks confused. "It's a long story but we have a place to work out now." I say gleefully with a smile that he returns before I walk into my bedroom to find a small cage sitting on the table. Sam said she would try and find me one and it looks like she was successful.

I open the door and set Louis inside with some crackers. "There you go boy." He sniffs at me before going to back to eating. I change out of my pajamas and into a tank top and some athletic shorts. I tie by hair up in a bun on the top of my head before heading out the door to find Steve.

I haven't practiced sword fighting in quite some time so that's something I really need to do. Steve has always been the one to help me with that. I taught him how so now we just fight against each other.

I knock on his door and before long it it opens to reveal him in a towel with wet hair, and a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"I need to practice, so can you help me once you're uh, dressed?" I ask laughing at the scowl on his face that he has reserved just for me.

"Sure." He talks around the toothpaste in his mouth.

"Meet me in the dungeons." I walk off grinning before he can say another word.

I run down the stairs, almost falling on my face more than a few times before reaching the open door to the dungeons. I grab a sword off the wall and start slashing a dummy while letting all other thought wash away.

**AN: So this is a short chapter guys, I wanted to make it longer but I honestly didn't know what else to put because I wanted the next part to have it's own chapter. I was also had some writers block while trying to write this so that didn't help either. **

**Anyways thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, or followed the story! Love y'all!**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the Avengers.**

Well, we've been here for about a week now and nothing has happened. We keep waiting on Fury to signal us but we haven't heard a word. Every day I get up thinking 'It's going to be today.' but then it isn't and I go to bed thinking 'There's always tomorrow.' I just don't think you understand how boring it is here. There's no TV, WiFi, or even any books from this century. If we don't finish this case up soon I'm going to go nuts.

There's only one computer in this house and I'm not allowed to touch it. See, that wouldn't have bothered me before but after the whole basement thing I didn't want to push my luck and have him kick me out of the house. Today on the other hand, is a different story. I am literally so bored today that I hope he kicks me out of the house just for something interesting to happen around here. I'm seriously surprised my dad hasn't done something stupid yet. Well actually he and Steve did get into an argument the other day that caused Ross to come out of his room and wack them both with his walking stick. The guys really starting to grow on me.

It's already about three in the afternoon and the sun is coming in through the windows hot on my back as I read one boring book after the other while listening to music on my phone. At least I still have my music. I close up the book I'm reading after reading the same line about five times and still not taking it in. I push it off the bed with a groan and falling face first onto the bed.

That's when I hear a knock at the door. "Come in." I mumble without moving. I hear the door and I can feel someone looming over me before I hear a familiar chuckle.

"What do you need Dad?" I ask rolling over onto my back as he picks the book up from the floor.

"Shakespeare? Really?" I sigh before hearing one of my father's infamous lines regarding Thor. "Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?" I wasn't actually there when that line was said but I've heard the story about a billion times.

"Really? That one again?" He chuckles and I roll my eyes as he sits on the bed. "So what is it that you need so I can go right back to my boredom again?" I ask.

"As you know Fury hasn't told us much about what's going on or who we're up against, all we know is his name." I feel like I know where he's going with this. "I was thinking maybe you could change that." He gives me a look that says 'I'm giving you permission to break the rules without actually saying it out loud so don't question me.'

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I narrow my eyes and grin at him. He returns the look before nodding. "Okay, I'm off to the computer. Send Clint up there in about 10 minutes." I practically run out of the room and up the stairs until I get near the top floor. Ross' room and the room with the computer are on the same floor so if I'm not careful I'll get caught and then we'll be going into this thing with no knowledge of what we're up against.

I tip toe past the headmasters room and I can hear him snoring. I've learned in the past week that Ross is basically a vampire. He sleeps all day and walks around the house all night with the exceptions of meals. Oh, and you don't want to wake him up or there will be hell to pay and when I say hell, I mean the Devil himself will show up outside your door and escort you himself.

Once I'm past his door and I walk a little quicker but I make sure to pad across the carpet lightly so he won't hear me. At the end of the hall is the room with a giant computer. It's the only high tech equipment in the house and I love it. The screen is about the size of a huge flat screen TV with two smaller ones on either side.

I walk into the room and sit in the extremely luxurious spinny chair before turning the thing on only to find out it's locked. Of course it's locked but if Ross actually think a password will keep me out, well he's definitely wrong. If I were Ross what would my password be? Hmmm I try the typical passwords but they don't work. That's when a warning pops up on the screen that says I have three tries left or the damn thing get fried. Wonderful.

Clint walks in the room, looking like he either wants to strangle somebody or punch a wall. Then again that could just be his normal face, with him you can never tell. "So why was I sent here?" Yeah he doesn't sound happy.

"You're going to be my personal assistant for the day. You should feel honored." I picked Clint because he's the best at sneaking around. He can get whatever I need and no one will even realise he's there.

He just grunts before walking over and leaning over my shoulder typing something on the computer before it unlocks. "What the hell did you try?" I ask almost angrily. I hate it when people outsmart me, I probably got that from my Dad.

"It was RossLynch. There's no one more self obsessed than that man besides maybe your father."

I click on the internet link and wait for it to load before turning to face him. "I need you to get me a glass of milk and my mouse." He gives me a weird look before heading for the door. I literally kick him out the door "And don't take all day will ya." He chuckles before disappearing.

I turn back to the computer to find it loaded and ready to do some hacking. I've hacked the FBI database twice before so hacking SHEILD's should be a piece of cake. About ten minutes later Clint returns with Louis in one hand and milk in the other. When he gets there I'm so into my hacking I don't hear him until he coughs awkwardly. I chug the milk before handing him the glass and setting Louis on my shoulder.

"You know, that thing sure is cute for a rat." Clint says obviously trying to make conversation as I continue typing away and breaking down the firewall holding all of SHEILD/Fury's deepest, darkest secrets.

"He's a mouse, not a rat. Get your facts straight." A few minutes later the entire database is open and I feel like jumping for joy. "Clint." I say as I look over to see the great Hawkeye asleep and drooling on his shoulder. It's very tempting not to take a picture for blackmail reasons but I resist the urg and give him a swift kick to the gut, just hard enough to wake him up.

He jumps to his feet in the battle position reaching for his imaginary bow and arrow "Who do you need to shoot in the eye Fury?!" he asks groggily which leaves me laughing my ass off as quietly as possible. I wind up bent over at the stomach silently laughing with Clint glaring at me the whole way through.

Once I stop long enough to sit up and look him in the eye he asks angrily "Are you done?" I nod before telling him to go get the rest of the crew. "And make sure they shut up." I say before he gets out the door.

I search through all of the files until I come across the familiar name. Adrian Kaufman. I click on the file and the first thing to come up is a video. I don't watch it but from the thumbnail it looks like it's set in a bank. I decide to watch it as soon as everyone is here.

It doesn't take long for they all show up one by one. Loki is the last to appear and seems to be annoyed which is not an emotion you normally see coming from Loki nowadays. Clint probably did something. Typical.

"Okay so, I've currently hacked into SHEILD's database because I'm tired of sitting here on my ass, waiting for Fury's battle orders." I get a few nods from them agreeing that the whole thing is taking ridiculously long. "Well so far all I've found is this video." I turn around and press play.

My thoughts that it was a bank are confirmed as the video starts to play. I don't notice anything suspicious until I notice a familiar blonde walk in holding hands with a dark haired man. I gasp and pause the video. "That's the man that was watching us in the woods."

"Are you positive?" Dr. Banner asks as I nod. would recognize the build and hair anywhere. It's him for sure.

I press play and we watch as a cat walking in, trailing them. That's an awfully smart cat. They make it to the counter before they both pull out a gun and the cat suddenly turns into a beautiful blonde woman. They point the guns at the tellers as the tellers hand them bagfuls of money. As soon as they have it Adrian snaps his fingers and they disappear. That's when the video stops and the screen goes black for a second. "What the hell is going on?" I exclaim.

That's when we get connected to a video chat with a very angry Nick Fury.

"Well shit."

**AN: Well thanks to those of you have reviewed/favorited/followed me and the story! Love you all! :-)**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the Avengers.**

Fury doesn't say anything for a few minutes. He just sits there staring us down and occasionally rubbing his face like he's tired. "I should have known it was you Stark." He finally says.

I grin "Yeah that should've been obvious."

He doesn't think it's funny. "What the hell were you thinking, hacking into SHIELD's database?" He asks angrily. This is the second time a Stark has hacked their systems. No wonder he can't stand us.

I get serious "I was thinking that we need more information than we're being given. You have not given us anything to work with. That video I just watched showed us more than you have ever told me in my life." My outburst just makes it worse.

"I was going to tell you later about everything!" He yells. " You damn Stark's have no patience."

I roll my eyes. "Was it really necessary to keep us waiting this long?" I ask angrily. "You're not the one stuck here! We are. We have been waiting and waiting for you to send us into battle and you just continue to sit on your ass and leave us here to rot." I notice then that my friends had slowly been filing out of the room. The only person left is Steve. He's probably the only one Fury doesn't scare but it's not like they would ever admit that.

"I'm done talking to you Autumn." He says as Steve walks over.

"No you're going to tell us what we need to know or we will go attack without your order." Go Steve! It's not like him to defy an authority. I think he's been around me too long.

"Rogers, stay out of this." Wrong thing to say Fury.

"Why is everyone always telling me to stay out of things?" Steve is furious. "Is it because I was asleep for seventy years or what is it?"

Fury doesn't have anything to say so he just tells me "I'm done with all of you for today. I will talk to you tomorrow." He looks like he's about to go before adding "Oh and I will be telling Ross about this." Oh shit. Well, it looks like I'll be sleeping outside tonight.

The screen goes blank and I turn around to find Steve standing there still fuming. "C'mon, Dinner is probably ready."

* * *

At dinner I got an earful out of Ross. Fury works fast when it comes to payback. Lucky for me I didn't get thrown out or hit with something. I just got yelled at like I was five years old and had taken a cookie out of the cookie jar without permission. No one else got in trouble which is how I wanted it to be. I did it so I'm the one who should be punished. Yeah, my dad gave me the idea but I didn't have to agree to do it.

Now, it's probably about two in the morning and I can't go back to sleep. I had horrible dreams again. It seems like every time they come back they just seem more real. I feel like I'm back in that lab again getting poked, prodded, and tortured. It's horrible.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the light in the bathroom come on but my door doesn't close like it usually does. I hope Loki's okay. He's been through a lot too so I know he gets them too. The nightmares. During the day if you really look it his face you can see the bags under his eyes, and how tired he looks. You won't see it unless you really know him though. He uses his powers to try and cover it up but with each day it just gets worse.

I throw the covers off me and shiver as the cold air hits my arms and legs. I quietly walk over to the door and push it open just a little more. I gasp at the sight in front of me.

Loki is leaning over the sink with his arms on either side. He doesn't have a shirt on and he's not hiding the scars there. Scars are everywhere. Some are deep other are barely there but what disturbs me is one scar. It's running from his left shoulder to his right hip. It's deep and it looks like it had to be the most painful thing Loki ever went through.

The second Loki hears me he looks up and they're gone. His pale clear skin is back but you can see his pain in his face. He's been crying and the bags are more prominent than ever. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

I must still look shocked because he says "I'm sorry you had to see that." He looks back down at the sink and clenches his fists.

"Loki," He doesn't turn around but our eyes meet in the mirror. "you don't have to hide yourself from me." I take a step forward and I can see his muscles get tense. "I have my own scars so you don't have to hide yours."

You can see the sadness in his eyes. "Most people would find them disgusting." He won't look me in the eye anymore.

I shake my head. "I don't." I take another step forward. "Without those scars, you wouldn't be here right now. Those scars made you who you are today. What Odin did was wrong but those scars are important." They slowly start to reappear. "They're a blessing and a curse." I'm right behind him now. All of them come back as he sees all of the scars on my arms and shoulders that my tank top doesn't cover.

I wrap my arms around his waist and press a kiss to his back. I can feel his body shake as he starts to cry again. He turns around and wraps his arms around me and cries into my shoulder as I rub his back. Loki might seem strong but we all have our breaking point. I remember going through this a year after being rescued. Loki's still got a lot of recovery left to go through.

He finally pulls back so I reach up and wipe a tear from his face. "Feel better?" I ask. I know crying always helped me. He nods. "C'mon you need to sleep or you're going to feel like shit in the morning." I wrap an arm around his waist and lead him into his room. We both sit down on the edge of the bed and he hugs me again. "Thank you Autumn." I throw the bedspread over to the other side and make sure gets in. As I go to get up he grabs my arm "Don't leave me." I can already see I was right about the nightmares. "Please."

"I won't leave you. I promise." I crawl into the bed and lay with my head on his chest.

That night, I actually managed to get some sleep.

**AN: THEY'RE SO CUTE LSNFOFNWIOOIN I have been waiting to write this chapter for like forever and just uggh. I'm having so many feels right now.**

**Anyway I hope you liked it! And a huge thanks to you guys! Love y'all :-)**

**R&R **

**-Messenger394**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the Avengers.**

_Hope is just a ray of what everyone should see_  
_Alone is the street where you found me_  
_Scared of what's behind you_  
_And scared of what's in front_  
_Live with what you have now_  
_And make the best of what's to come_

That morning I wake up to see a flash of red hair and the door closing. Loki is still fast asleep so I slowly extract myself from his arms to go after Natasha. She's walking quickly down the hall like she's seen something she didn't want too because she probably got the wrong idea. Hey, if I stormed off every time I got the wrong idea about her and clint I think we would have some problems.

"Natasha wait!" I yell as she reaches the stairs.

Natasha turns around with a look of anger in her eyes. "I don't want to hear it Autumn."

"Please just talk to me." I plead and she doesn't move so I continue. "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh really because it looks like you were just sleeping with the man who tried to take over the world, kill you, and is your boyfriend's brother." Okay so I haven't exactly told anyone that I'm not with Thor anymore. I kind of figured that was almost implyed by how little time we spend together, but no one has said anything or questioned it so...

"Natasha, you don't know him. He's changed. He really has. You haven't seen him like I have; when he was at his lowest. I've been there, so why would I just let him sit there and suffer when I can help him." She still looks repulsed but says nothing. "People deserve second chances. Clint gave you yours and now I'm giving Loki his. If some of you would just spend time with him and treat him like a human being you would see that he is different."

"That doesn't change what he did. He's still the same person that killed Coulson and he almost took you away from us. Not to mention what he did to Clint." At the mention of Clint a certain gleam comes to her eye that I often see in his.

"If we judged each other on our pasts than none of us are worth anything. I've killed people, Natasha. So have you. Yes, they may have been bad people, but they still had lives and families. If there wasn't something good about you Clint wouldn't have saved you. He did it because he saw that and now he loves you. You are the only person on this earth he really and truly loves, and can rely on."

She looks shocked and I think maybe bringing up her past and what Clint did for her hit a nerve. I can't understand why she doesn't see it. How he looks at her and always wants to be near her. It's quite literally painful to watch, especially as both of their friend.

"Okay, I can kind of see where you're coming from but he's still your boyfriends brother. That right there is horrible." She gives me this motherly look.

I rub my neck "Yeah about that... Thor and I aren't actually together anymore." She looks completely baffled. "Where have you been this past week?" Where have they all been?

"Wait? What happened?"

"He cheated on me! Oh, and then he didn't tell me about it." I exclaim.

She still looks confused. "That doesn't sound like something he would do."

I nod. "I know, but he did and now when I'm around him it's just not the same."

"Hang on, why we're you in Loki's room?" I raise my eyebrow and purse my lips at her.

"Oh, that's because it's close to noon and we were getting concerned. It's normal for you to sleep in but not Loki so I just thought I would come check, and when I found your room empty..."

I cut her off "You looked in Loki's." She nods. "Can you not mention that? I don't want to hear their shit today."

"Of course." She smiles. I think I finally got through to her.

"Thank you. We'll be down as soon as Loki wakes up." She nods before heading back down the stairs.

I walk back down the hall and slip through the door into Loki's room to find him still fast asleep. I slip back into the bed and lay next to him with my head on my arms. He looks so peaceful. It's a nice change. Over the past week I've spent quite a bit of time with Loki. He's usually paranoid or just sad and lonely. To see him look so calm and peaceful is nice. Wow I'm watching him sleep. I feel like Edward Cullen. I watched those movies with my Dad one day and it turns out he liked them. We own the whole set now but it's not like he would ever admit it.

I get lost when I notice Loki's eyelids start to flutter open. I can see a look of confusion cross over his face before it all comes back to him and his face turns red. I laugh. "You're so cute."

If it's possible his face gets even redder before he splutters out "What?"

This causes me to laugh harder. "You're cute when you get embarrased."

"And you're just cute." He says causing my face to get. I bury my face in the pillow before huffing. I suddenly reach over and start tickling his stomach. He laughs and almost sort of giggles. It's just too cute.

He tries to push my hands off "Sto... Stop." I don't and he keeps laughing. Before I know it he's straddling me and tickling me instead. I giggle and laugh because I'm a very ticklish person.

I smack his chest. "Stoooop." I notice then that he hasn't tried to hide his scars. He must have forgotten. If even for just then that's an improvement.

"Okay, okay I get it. Payback's a bitch." He laughs before finally stopping.

We just sort of sit there and look at each other for a minute. Grins are still on both of our faces. I don't think I've ever really seen him smile before. It's wonderful.

He starts to lean down and I don't stop him as our lips meet. His hands go on either side of my head and I wrap mine around his neck. the kiss is sweet and gentle but so full of meaning. After a few seconds he pulls away. I smile up at him before pushing him off and jumping up. I grab his hand and pull him towards the door, he grabs a shirt on the way. "C'mon they're waiting for us."

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! It means a lot! I hope you liked this chapter, I personally thought it was cute and I couldn't help myself. I had to write it. :-)**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own the avengers.**

We made it downstairs just in time for lunch. Sam was setting some kind of delicios looking stew. None of the others were in there yet so we actually got to pick out seats for once. We both sat at the far end of the long table next to each other.

Before long everyone else started to file in starting with my dad. He was never one to miss any meals and that still hasn't changed. "Nice of you to join us Miss Stark." I hear from the doorway. I look to see Ross standing there, leaning on his cane. He's giving me the stare down like I've commited some horrible crime/

"All I did was sleep in. You do it all the time." He grunts as Loki laughs. Ross doesn't respond to my comment about his sleeping and sits down at the head of the table. He waits on everyone else to arrive and start eating before making the announcement. "You will all be having a video conference with SHIELD right after dinner. You are to report to the sitting room."

We all look at each other with hope in our eyes. Maybe, just maybe we can finally take care of this guy and get the hell out of here. This place was nice for about maybe three days then things just all went downhill from there. We started getting bored, things got broken and now I'm pretty sure Ross wants us gone as bad as we want to be gone.

Slowly everyone finished and walked out without much conversation. We're all too excited. We could just be getting an earful out Fury about the incident yesterday but hey we're mostly optimists here that is if you count Steve, Dad, and Clint out. That's about the only thing any of them have in common.

Loki gets up and I decide to follow him into the sitting room where Clint and Natasha are already residing on the couch. I let Loki sit beside Natasha on the couch as I sit on the arm leaning sort of behind Loki. My dad comes in and takes a seat in the armchair next to me and Steve takes a spot on the ground near my feet. Dr. Banner sits on the other arm of the couch and finally Ross comes to stand behind us all with a remote in hand.

He presses a button and part of the wall slides down to reveal a big flat screen Tv. A few seonds later Agent Maria Hill comes on the screen. Out of all the people that work at SHEILD Hill is definately my favorite to work with. She's reasonable and doesn't try to push people around or use them like Fury.

"So I understand that you bunch hacked into SHEILD's mainframe yesterday." She smirks as she says this. She loves infuriating Fury as much as I do. She just doesn't let him know that. I grin and nod. "This place was worse than a nuthouse when you did that. They thought it was some criminal."

"Well do I look like a criminal?" I ask narrowing my eyes to looks sinister. It apparently doesn't work because all she does is laugh.

"What's real life been up to recently?" My dad asks. It's more like what have the tabloids been saying about me since I've been gone.

"Well they seem to think you're dead, Autumn's pregnant," I grimace at that one. "and that she's gone to live with Thor because they haven't seen her in a few weeks." I feel the anger rise up in me at the reminder of Thor's betrayal. Those rumours are always going around. If there is no new picture of me every few seconds I'm either dead or with Thor. Uggh poparazzi are the most annoying idiots on earth.

"Well I won't be going to Asgard anytime soon so they can..." I get stopped by Loki nudging me with his shoulder before muttering "Not now."

Aside from Natasha, Loki is the only person to know about what happened. That's why he's stopping me from making a fool of myself in front of everyone. I don't know what I'd do without him.

The rest of the time I stay silent and just listen to what Agent Hill has to say. She goes on about a lot of useless information we already know. The only new thing is that Adrian has a twin sister, Caitlynn. They don't know anything about her other than the fact that she's working with her brother.

As soon as the videochat is over I get up and head for the stairs, still fuming. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Loki and Natasha share a worried look before getting and following me. They try to call for me but I ignore them. Once I reach my bedroom I sit on the end of the bed and leave the door open. I know if I don't they'll just sit there knocking all day or come in through Loki's room so avoiding them is impossible.

Loki walks in and sits next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist as I lay my head on his chest. Natasha closes the door before sitting on my other side. "Are you okay?" She asks, rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess it's just the anger that I didn't feel when he told me." It's true. When Thor told me I was more sad than anything else. Now the whole thing just makes me angry which explains my outburst earlier.

"You sure?" She asks again. I nod as she gets up and heads for the door.

"Natasha, wait." I stop her before she opens te door. "If they ask just tell them the truth." She nods before leaving. I think it might be time everyone knows.

Loki and I spend the rest of our afternoon laying in his bed just relaxing. He lays back on the pillows and I lay between his legs against his chest. I finish reading Romeo and Juliet while he plays games on my phone. His favorite is Temple Run even though he doesn't understand the point of the game or how the picture on the screen moves he still enjoys playing it.

When it's time for dinner we head downstairs and now that everyone knows what happened the whole thing felt incredibly awkward. You can literally feel my dad's anger toward Thor radiating around the table.

As soon as we're done eating we head back up to our rooms to get ready for bed. You can hear people yelling from a few floors down. Someone's going to get their ass whipped by Ross.

I put my pajamas on and go to get back in bed after brushing my teeth but it doesn't feel right. The bed feels empty without Loki right there. I get out of my bed and walk into the bathroom where Loki is brushing his teeth.

"Loki?" He turns around, looking adorable with the toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "Can I... uh... Do you mind if I sleep in your room again tonight?" He looks shocked but nods with a smile on his face. "Thank you."

After rinsing his mouth out with water and puttung up his toothbrush he wraps his arms around me. "You're welcome in my room anytime you like Autumn, you know that." I nod before standing on the tips of my toes and pressing a short kiss to his lips.

I let go and walk into his room, before crawling in the bed. He lays right behind me and wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close.

"Goodnight Loki."

"Goodnight Autumn."

**AN: I hope you like this chapter! A huge thanks to all of you reading this and reviewing! Love you guys! :-)**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own the Avengers.**

Three days later Loki is awakened by a knock on his door. He sits up in bed rubbing his eyes careful not to wake a sleeping Autumn. The girl could sleep through an atomic bomb. He walks over and opens the door to find a half asleep Natasha. Or the only one besides Thor and Autumn in the house to actually talk to him.

Loki notices Thor looking into his room with anger and regret in his eyes. He nudges the door closed before turning to Tasha and asking "What do you need?" He's not in the best mood because who is after being awakened at six in the morning.

"We're attacking in two hours and Ross said to wake everyone up so you might want to get Autumn too." Loki nods as she grins knowingly at him before glaring at Thor and walking away.

"Brother, may I have a word?" Thor asks Loki with anger lacing his tone.

Loki nods knowing exactly what this is about before following an already awake and dressed Thor into his room.

"What, may I ask, is the problem?" Loki asks.

"Why is Autumn in your bed?" Thor demands with jealosy in his eyes.

Loki looks his brother in the eyes before honestly saying "She's there because she wants to be."

This just makes Thor even angrier. "Was this your plan all along brother? To come to earth and steal her from me?"

Loki shakes his head no. "I was not the one to break her heart, I was the one who picked up the pieces and put them back together." He lets his words hang in the air before walking out of the room as Thor slams the door in anger.

* * *

I woke to the feeling of someone's lips on mine. It would be a nice way to wake up if I hadn't gone to sleep so late last night.

The lips are gone as soon as they were there and I open my eyes to find Loki grinning down at me. I grin back before groaning "Why are you getting me up so early?"

"We're attacking soon." At that I woke up real fast. Finally! I want to kick some ass real bad. I actually feel bad for who we're up against because we've been cooped up in this place and we need to let out some energy.

Loki laughs as I jump out bed and practically trip over the sheets but I catch myself and muttering "I'm good." I run through the bathroom and close the door before scrounging through the drawers to find my suit. I pull it on, which is a pain in the ass might I add. before walking out into the hall and practically running down the stairs and into the dining room, taking a seat between Clint and Dad.

I shove bacon and eggs in my mouth like there's no tomorrow. Yes, very lady like I know. It isn't long before Ross, and everyone else joins us. I can tell that seeing everyone suited and up and ready for a fight, is making Ross remember the past. You can see it in his eyes. I think that no matter what he says or how strict he is with us he does care. We're pretty much the only friends he's had in years besides Sam.

"Be very careful today; all of you." He looks all of us the eye. Yep he does care. We all nod that we will before he continues. "Their base is about 2 miles away. It would take too long to walk so I have four horses you may borrow." He looks at my dad. "I understand that you and Thor are capable of flying?"

"No I just magically transport there." Dad rolls his eyes before stuffing a piece of bacon in his mouth and mumbling something no one could understand.

Ross rolls his eyes right back before turning to me. "I'll be giving you the directions on how to get there so when you get done please meet me on my floor." He stands up and walks away leaving Sam to clean up his plate.

After taking it back in the kitchen Sam sighs and falls into Ross' seat. "I'm so tired of this." She rubs her head.

"You can come with us if you want." That gets her attention.

She points to herself. "Me?"

I roll me eyes. "No the other person complaining about her horrible boring life." She glares at me. "But I don't have any fighting skills or..."

I cut her off. "You are the feistiest person I know, you've helped me with battle practice a countless number of times and you're not bad, plus you've got that super speed that you always try to hide but do a very bad job at it." I look pointedly at her. "Sam, this could be your only chance of getting of here."

"But I don't have anything to wear." She whines. That statement actually causes me to laugh because she sounds really girly which is not her at all. She's t-shirt and jeans type of person.

Natasha pushes her chair back. "I might have something, come with me." She winks at me before walking out with Sam trailing after.

Now there's just one more thing I need to do. Get directions. This'll be fun.

I climb the stairs all the way to the top to find Ross in the computer room. I can hear a printer going as I walk in the room. On the giant computer screen is a map of the forest we walked through a few weeks ago. When he hears me he motions for me to come closer so I stand behind him as he points out a path. It's straight through the forest on the left of the mansion but then suddenly the path ends. He points there "You'll have to leave the horses here and carry on, on foot. Then you'll just continue to walk through the forest as it gets thicker until you find a large clearing. Then you'll see exactly where you're going."

"Okay, will do." I smile at him and take the map he hands me.

He grabs my arm before I walk off. "Oh and Autumn," I can see pain in his eyes "please, be careful." I nod. "Go, your friends are waiting outside."

I run out and with a quick stop at my room to grab my swords and sling them on my back before running down the steps and out the door. Sam and Steve each have their own horse and are waiting patiently. Sam is now wearing the typical SHIELD uniform with a sword strapped to her back and a gun in her belt. She looks badass. Clint and Natasha ar sharing a horse and Loki is waiting at the front of the pack for me to climb on behind him. Thor and my father are standing at the front waiting to take off.

I run over to the horse, step up, and throw my leg over. I point off into the forest. "That way." The horse takes off under Loki's command and I hear as everyone follows. I look up to see my father disappear overhead as the forest get thicker and it gets darker.

**AN: Well you guys I hope you like the chapter! Oh and for those of you who are wondering about Thor, you haven't seen the last of him! Just trust me. ;-)** **Thanks for reviewing guys, it really means a lot! Love y'all :-)**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own the Avengers.**

After tying up the horses to some nearby trees, I led us through thick forest. Using my swords to chop away extra debris we finally reach a clearing where my dad and Thor are lounging on the ground waiting for us.

The field in front of us is huge so if we're not careful we'll be spotted withing seconds. We need to surprise them. That's the only way we have any chance of winning this battle.

The building is giant, with at least six stories and could probably be a factory if I didn't know better. It looks run down but well used. You can see what looks like ants in the distance walking in and out of the building. They're soldiers.

I look to Steve for an attack plan because he's the best at them. "First, we need to sneak in the back entrance and take the place by storm. Autumn and Loki, I want you to find Kaufman. Kill him if you have too." We nod. "Stark you, Sam, and I will stay on the ground floor where most of the soldiers are."

"Affirmative Captain." He salutes Steve which earns an eye roll in return.

"You three, will take the whole building. Find as many as you can." He points to Clint, Natasha, and Thor.

I lead the group around the building until a door is in sight. Two guards are stationed outside it but they look half asleep. I motion for my dad to go to the other side and we sneak up the side of the building until we are right behind them.

On the count of three I hit one of the guards over the head with the hilt of my sword as he knocks the other out simultaneously. We slip into the building unnoticed and slide along the wall. Inside, there are hundreds of soldiers. They're eating, sleeping, and relaxing while we just walk around.

It appears that they think we're the bosses friends. It isn't until a higher up officer notices us and sounds an alarm. The whole thing took seconds to go from a peaceful relaxing place to hell. I watch as the other take down man after man as Loki and I make a mad dash for the stairs.

I pull out my swords and swipe at men while they take out guns to try to shoot us. Loki garbs my hand and teleports us to the top of the stairs right as a bullet should have hit me dead on. "Thank you." I choke out as my heart beats out of control.

We run up the main flight of stairs where there is a surprisingly low amount of people. They must all be taking the elevators because the stairs are too slow. Once reaching the top, I stop for a moment out of breath but Loki, who is surprisingly still fine, grabs my hand and pulls me around a corner after him. In the hallway is one door guarded by two burly men. Nothing I haven't seen before.

As soon as they notice we're there they start shooting hand guns at us. I dodge the bullets and fired lightning bolts at them which they also dodged. They continue to fire at us as we advance on them. Loki uses his scepter to block the bullets. Eventually they run out of bullets and decide hand combat is the best route.

The largest goes to punch me in the face but I grab his hand but I stop it. While holding his fist I let my energy flow, electrocuting him on the spot. I look over to find that Loki has taken care of the other guard who is now lying unconscious on the floor. "Nice work." he grins at me before pushing the door open.

Inside is another labyrinth of hallways and unmarked door but I know he's in here, it's just finding him that's the hard part. "Where do you think he is?" I ask but Loki also has no answer. "Let's split up. Call if you find him." Loki nods before running off in the other direction, silent as whisper but deadly as snake.

I on the other hand creep slowly down hallways, slipping quietly through doorways until I come to what has to be last room on my side. The doors are sealed and I have no key, so what do I do? I short-circuit the whole system giving us access to every sealed room in the building. I grin as I slip into the room where a familiar looking man in a white lab coat is standing at a table with a syringe in hand.

My presence does not go unnoticed by the other two people standing on an upper level. The man who I am now somewhat familiar with after chasing him through a forest for a good half an hour at least says 'Watch out Adrian, the girl is here."

He turns around setting his syringe down on the table by what appears to be a dead body. "Why hello Miss Stark, how nice of you to join us on this lovely day." I take notice of the other mans gun pointed at me head and Kaufman's sister staring at me like I'm lunch.

When he realises I won't respond he continues. "I was hoping you would be the one to come find me, such a powerful young woman. I wanted to see your powers for myself. Where exactly did you require them?"

I have no intention to answer that question until his buddy growls down at me "Answer him little girl."

I finally break my silence by turning to the man and saying "I am not little and who are you to be giving me orders anyway?"

He taps his chin pretending to be in thought. "Why should you do what I say?" He looks at the gun in his hand "Oh right, you're the one with a gun aimed at your head."

"Now, now my dear Jared be kind to our guest." Adrian says with a sickening smile on his already too perfect face.

"Don't think that gun means anything to me. It isn't stopping me from killing you or anyone else in this room. Just ask your two gaurd dogs lying dead and unconscius outside your door." I smile innocently up at Jared as he starts to look uneasy in presence.

"You're a fiesty one now aren't you?" He smiles as he walks over to stand in front of me and takes off his gloves. "Now why don't you be a good girl and answer my question?"

Out of the corner of my eye I notice a gold and green shape at the doorway. The others take no notice so I continue on as before "I got my powers out of a lab much like the one we're standing in right now." He doesn't look surprised by my answer because that's where most people get them from after all. "Now Adrian, why don't I ask you a question. Why are you doing all of this? You and your sister are already rich, what more could one like you want?"

"What more could I want? Oh sweetheart, I want the world. And do you know how I'm going to get it?" I shake my head. "A superhuman army of course. One much like your dear friend Captain America, but my soldiers are much more powerful and have many different powers. Some like you, some with strength like your boyfriend Thor"

I cut him off "He's not my boyfriend and do you honestly think that the Avengers will ever let you accomplish that?"

"If they're all dead than how can they stop me?" He asks with a malicious glint in his eye.

"Kill us if it pleases you but we are just a few in many. There are superheroes all over the world that SHIELD has in its command, they'll stop you if we don't so why don't you just surrendur now and this can all be over with already? No more blood shed, no more death."

"Now why would I care if a few civilians died in the crossfire?" After he says this everything happens in a blur. I reach up and shoot Jared right in the chest with a lightning bolt. He falls over the railings and lands right next to us as Loki comes in.

"No, my love!" Adrian runs over to Jared's body and holds it in his arms. A tear falls down his face before he looks over at is with malice in his eyes. "What have you done?"

His sister jumps down from the platform and stalks toward us as I reply "It looks like I killed your lover now doesn't it?" I say with no sympathy in my voice for such a cruel man.

He stands before me and grabs my chin in his bare hand. I feel as all energy leaves me but he doesn't get electrocuted. His eyes turn blue as he turns to his sister and says one word "Attack."

Loki grabs my arm and slings it over his shouder as I look around to see a beautiful lioness with human eyes and bared teeth staring back. "C'mon!" Loki yells as he runs as fast as possible while still supporting my weight. I can feel as my energy starts to come back but not the right kind. I let go of Loki's neck and we start running even faster. I keep snapping my fingers trying to make a spark but it won't come. "He stole my powers." I keep saying and Loki keeps giving me worried looks.

I start to fall behind as we go on, my short legs just won't keep up with Loki but I realise this too late as I feel claws dig into my legs, ripping flesh and hitting the bone. I scream in pain as I hit the ground and my vision gets hazy from the intense pain.

I feel two strong arms close around and I'm being carried untill we enter a room, the one where the main door is. It's slowly closing as the building goes into lockdown, I can hear as the lioness trails after us but she doesn't catch up until we reach the closing door. As I can hear Loki as he yells in pain. He starts to fall but before he does he throws me through the closing door and I land with a thud causing me to yell out in pain as my torn flesh hits the solid ground.

"I love you." I hear through the chaos around me and a buzzing in my ear. The door closes as I see Caitlynn standing over Loki's broken and bleeding body.

**AN: Once again I'm sorry this took so long but it's here now! Thanks for waiting! I love you guys :-)**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own the Avengers.**

I just lay there on the ground in a great amount of pain as I wait for someone to come along and find me. At this point I don't care if they kill me or not. At least death would save me from the pain that will soon become unbearable. Spots cloud my vision as the pain literally takes over my body as I scream once again. I hear footsteps approaching and I look up to see a familiar face. I actually start to cry out of happiness at just seeing another human being.

"Autumn?" Thor asks as he bends down and gets a look at my mauled legs that have now become useless to me.

"Help... Me" I choke out.

Thor slips an arm under my back and lifts me up trying to avoid touching my legs. He talks into an earpiece "I have Autumn, we are leaving the building. Keep Banner on hand. She is injured." Thor comes to a balcony on the top floor and swings his hammer until we're soaring through the sky. Normally I would enjoy this but not now.

"Loki." I murmur as Thor looks at me.

"I can not go back, Autumn. He must find his own way." A tear slips out of my eye as I think back to Loki just laying there as a mass on the floor, not moving.

Before long Thor lands beside my friends. None of them are hurt aside from cuts and bruises. Dr. Banner, who has returned to his normal size, takes one look at me before saying "How is she still conscious? By now the pain has to be unbearable." He digs through a bag on the ground beside us. "I'm going to knock you out Autumn."

"Please." I utter as he slips a syringe into my arm and the pain stops.

**xxx 5 hours later xxx**

Slowly I open my eyes to find myself in a familiar room, with a familiar face. "Dad." I say as I start to get up but he pushes me back down.

"You can't get up Autumn, you'll hurt yourself." I frown before looking at my motionless legs. "Bruce says that you're lucky. You'll walk again."

I breathe out a sigh of relief but that's not my only problem. "He took my powers Dad. I'm useless now."

This appears to surprise him. "Your powers? That's not possible you're healing already." He gives me a concerned look.

"Kaufman took my powers when he touched me. Maybe he didn't take the healing part of them or something but I don't have a spark anymore." I say sadly. No matter how big of a pain in the ass my powers could be, they we're a part of me. They made me who I am and I feel empty. Dad doesn't say anything. He just sort of stares off into space thinking. I can already hear the gears in his brain going 100 mph. "What about Loki? Did you get him out?" I say feeling somewhat desperate for at least one thing to go my way.

"No, we all would have been captured and you probably would have died of blood loss." I feel tears sting my eyes as the situation gets worse and worse.

"Well why aren't you there rescuing him now? He could be dying and now that I'm apparently fine why do any of you have to be here?" I say with desperation in my voice.

"You think I wouldn't be here when you woke up just to be sure that you're okay? Autumn there are two things on this earth that I can't live without, and that's you and Pepper. I would let Loki die ten times over if it meant saving you." He says almost angrily.

"Well what if I told you I couldn't live without Loki?" He pinches the bridge of his nose looking too tired for this conversation.

"Goddammit, what is it with you and Asgardians?" This makes me smile if only for a moment.

"He saved my life now it's my turn to save his, and I will if it's the last thing I do." I can hear the conviction in my voice and my dad knows I mean it. You don't mess with the people I care about because I'll kill you for it.

"Are you really willing to risk your life over again for him, someone you've only known for two weeks? How do you know he isn't working with them and this is just a trap?" He looks genuinely concerned.

I shake me head. "You don't know Loki like I do. If he really wanted us dead we would have been dead a week ago."

"Go back to sleep Autumn, it looks like you're going to need it." He kisses my forehead before walking out and closing the door.

**xxxxxx**

The next time I wake up it's Thor sitting next to my bed instead of my father. The second he realizes I'm awake he asks "How do you feel?"

I shrug. "Fine, I guess." Honestly I'm far from fine. Until Loki is safe and my legs are moving I won't be fine. After everything how can you expect me to be? Thor has a guilty look on his face so I ask "Alright why do you look like you just ran over my cat?"

He looks confused "Okay why do you look guilty?"

"I left Loki. He is still my brother." True. Thor might not be super close with Loki anymore but it's obvious he still cares.

"Good, we're on the same page about that. We have to get him back." I say once again staring down at my legs which are currently useless when it comes to this problem.

"I must get him back. You will not go." Does he think he's serious?

I laugh. "Do you honestly think that I'm just going to sit here and wait? We're not together anymore, so you can't make me stay here. You couldn't before."

"That is not what I meant. Your legs..." He trails off with a sympathetic look on his face.

He's really not helping himself here. "I'll be better soon and with or without my powers I'm going, and you can't stop me."

He closes his eyes. "You love him don't you?"

"And you like her, Sam. I'm not blind I know you better than you think." It's true, they've been spending a lot of time together. Anybody that really knows Thor could see it. He looks surprised but says nothing. "Just don't hurt her, please. She's been hurt enough." He nods. I still love them both. Thor not in the same way as I used to but we're a family. All of us. If we fight we forgive each other no matter what. I'll never forget what any of them have done for me.

**AN: Alright there's another chapter! :-) Guys I really need you to review! No one reviewed the last one and your reviews are what keep me writing. I feel like no one reads it when there are no review. So please review.**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own the Avengers.**

The day after my talk with Thor the bandages we're taken off my legs. The day after that the stitches were taken out. Honestly, I don't remember much of that. I was kept heavily sedated due to the fact that my body heals differently than normal. Most people heal from the inside out, while I heal from the outside in. Trust me, it hurts a hell of a lot worse.

Finally after that, I was able to stand up with help and walk to the bathroom. It hurt like a bitch to stand on my legs. I did it anyway because I had too. I refuse to just lay here in misery while Loki is probably going through so much worse, that is if he isn't dead already.

Yesterday, I walked with crutches all over the house. I made it down the stairs and everything. It was a good feeling to be back on my feet, literally. The worst part of all of this is that I won't be wearing shorts anytime soon. My legs are mostly made of scar tissue now, and you can definitely tell.

Today... Today is the day to see if I can walk on my own. If I can, we rescue Loki tomorrow. I don't know who's coming with me because we need to have a group discussion about this and there is no way possible that everyone will fit in my room. I haven't even attempted to try that. So now I'm just waiting on Sam. She's been my main caregiver these last few days and she said that if I walk, she wants to see it.

Sam managed to make it out of the fight a lot better than I did. Her only injury was a long cut on the side of her face that had to be stitched up, other than that she just had some bumps and bruises. I'm proud of her for fighting with us. Not just anyone can do that, it takes courage which is something I wasn't sure she had a lot of. Sam proved me wrong and now I feel like a proud mother.

Finally the door of my room opens and Sam walks in, just too cheerful for this time of the morning as usual. "How are you feeling?" She asks as I sit up in bed.

"I feel great. Now cross your fingers that I can walk." I grimace up at her as I go to stand... And it works! She looks at me with a bright smile on her face and I return it for the first time in days. I put one foot in front of the other, slowly, carefully, until I'm right in front of Sam at the end of the bed. She squeezes me in a bone-crushing hug as I get the urge to cry. It just feels amazing to know that I really will be okay. Well... actually we still don't know about my powers and I feel incomplete without them but at least now I can walk.

After getting dressed and looking like a human being for the first time in days, Sam and I make our way out of my room and to the stairs. It's a slow process but I'm going it by myself and that's what matters. Yes, my legs are weak and wobbly from not using them, and there is a slight pain in one of my ankles but I don't care. I keep going and we walk down the stairs. Sam's right behind so that if I fall she can catch me, but I won't. And if I do, then fuck it I'm crawling down these damn stairs. Why aren't there elevators in this house? I mean come on, Ross is rich enough for it

Eventually we come to the dinning room where all the seats are taken except three. Three. I feel a pang in my chest because that three should be two, and it will be again if I have anything to do with it.

The second I'm spotted in the doorway applause starts. I wave them off but I don't take the seat beside my father. Sam scurries out of the room as my father gives me a concerned look. "Why don't you sit down?" He asks, patting the chair next to him.

"I'm good. I think I've done enough sitting and laying for right now." He nods in understanding just like the others. "Plus we all need to have a discuss... Sam what's wrong?"

Sam had just come running into the room with a distraught look on her face. "This was on the door." She hands me a card with fancy script on it and my blood runs cold.

A chorus of worries looks and "What's wrong?" "What does it say?" echo around the room.

"It says '_If you want your prize there will be a price. -The Shifter Twins'" _I look around the room as no one says anything. I still feel a coldness from head to toe at what that statement could mean. At least we know Loki's still alive... but for how long?

"So is that what they're calling themselves now? The shifter twins?" Clint says breaking the silence.

I snort. "Well every good villain needs a villain name."

Natasha butts in "Well at least we know Loki's still alive."

Then everyone is talking at once.

"How do we know they're not working together?"

"Loki's a lunatic, he'll probably betray us."

"Who cares, it's just Loki."

"Loki has changed, and he is my brother."

That's when I cut them off by whistling really loudly in Clint's ear. Which was where most of the commentary was coming from. "Will all of you just shut up?" I yell angrily at them. "How many of you actually got to know Loki or even talk to him while he was here?" Everyone in the room except Natasha (who had been warming up to him), Ross (jackass), Thor, and Clint (the defiant little bastard).

"Loki has changed! I will swear it on my life. He would never do anything to hurt us... At least not anymore. All Loki wanted before getting captured was to be part of the team. I know that he really hurt us before but people change especially people that have been through as much as he has. He saved my life and I refuse let him die after that. If I have to go rescue him myself I will. Who's coming with me?" I ask as I see a few guilt faces around the table and some still angry.

Thor stands up from his seat "I will accompany you on this quest." I beam at my ex as I see a silent agreement come between Thor and Sam.

"I'm coming too. I would never let you do this by yourself." I give her a sideways hug.

My dad also stands "Autumn, no matter how I can't stand that glow stick of destiny and the man that USED to hold, I believe you when you say he's changed. I'll go with you." I grin at him. No one will ever understand how much I love my dad.

"I can not believe I'm saying this but you're my best friend Autumn. Best friends don't leave one another to get themselves killed... or almost killed." Steve glances at my legs that are hidden by a pair of sweats and I glare at him but nod my head anyway. Now I just need to hear from Clint, Tasha, and Dr. Banner.

Dr. Banner stands and takes his glasses off like he does when he's being serious "If Loki really needs medical help then I won't go with you. I'll stay here and wait for you to get back. The other guy is too unreliable so just get him here alive and I will do everything in my power to help."

"Loki was my friend too so of course I'll help you Autu..." Clint cuts Natasha off by sporadically jumping out of his chair.

"What? You can't... no." Clint sputters out.

"Yes I can and I will whether you like it or not." She replies with hostility lacing her tone.

"I guess I'm going too then."

"Are you just going because I'm going?"

There they go, fighting like an old married couple. What's new?

"Yes!"

"Why?!"

"Because I love you god dammit!" Clint yells.

The silence that follows was so awkward I was expecting crickets to pop up out of nowhere and start chirping. Natasha just stands there blinking with her mouth wide open. "I hate to say I told you so... buuuuut I told you so." I say as she then turns to me with her mouth still hanging open, "Close your mouth you'll catch flies."

After that I make one last comment "We attack tomorrow." before sitting down to eat my breakfast and everyone else follows.

**AN: Well I hope you like this chapter! Oh and a huge thanks to those of you who reviewed! It means a lot! :-) Also thank you to those who have followed/favorited this story!**

**There's a matter we need to discuss... This story is almost over. There's maybe only 2 chapters left and an epilogue so I need to know if you guys want me to write another story or leave it here? I have an idea for one if you want me to continue and if you don't that's fine too. I just need something to do with summer other than be grounded due to my Spanish grade and watch whole seasons of Tv shows in one day... If I don't write another addition to the Autumn Stark series than I'll probably write a Teen Wolf story so if you want to read that then let me know and I might write it too. :-)**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**Please go vote on the poll that's on my profile! Thanks :-)**

**_Now you were standing there right in front of me  
I hold on scared and harder to breathe  
All of a sudden these lights are blinding me  
I never notice how bright they would be _**

**___Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_**

It's time. It's finally time. I can finally go get Loki, my Loki, back. I don't think I've ever been so excited and nervous for something at the same time. Yesterday we worked on an attack plan for hours. Hopefully nothing will go wrong but knowing my luck it will. Something will not go as planned, I can just feel it. No matter how hard I try to shake it those words hang at the back of my mind: _there will be a price._ But what's the price? I spent many sleepless hours dwelling on that thought. Could it be my life? One of my friends? It's the one thing that I hate about our plan.

After finishing our attack plans I spent the rest of my day wandering around the mansion, even venturing down to the basement for a little bit of training when I felt up to it. I'm still trying to get over the loss of my powers. I may not have them but that doesn't mean I can't still kick some ass. If I were completely useless would I currently find myself standing outside the enemy's lair with two swords on my back, a gun strapped to my thigh, and a dagger in my boot? I think not.

Honestly, I'm surprised no one put up much of a fight about me coming, aside from Thor of course but not even my dad said a word about it. I think they know a lost battle when they see one.

I focus my attention back on Steve as he finishes going over the battle plans one last time. It's mostly the same as before but Steve is coming with me to find Kaufman and his sister. I made sure he had no problem with killing Caitlynn if necessary. I'm taking on Adrian by myself. I need to find out how to get my powers back and then I'm going to kill him. He's about to regret the day he was born and I hope he knows what he's got coming to him.

Steve turns his attention back to me "Lead the way." I walk through the trees surrounding the building with the rest of the team following closely behind. It doesn't take long before we reach the same entrance that we went through last time. I give the signal and seconds later there are two arrows protruding through the guards at the doors backs.

Steve opens the door and as soon as he does an alarm goes off and the building goes into chaos. Steve shields me as I punch, kick, and slash my way through throngs of soldiers just to reach the stairs. Once we get there, there are men blocking our way through. Six to be exact. Steve automatically knocks one out using his shield as I pull out my gun. I shoot one in the chest before he can even react, sending the other two on my side into action. One goes to pull a gun on me but I get him in the shoulder before he can get the gun out of his holster. After doing that the other one pulls out a dagger and lunges for me but I jump out of the way and elbow him in the back before holstering my gun and dragging Steve with me up flights, and flights of stairs.

I have to take my time going up the stairs because my legs still aren't quite up to par but I make it... eventually. I follow Steve down the slightly familiar hallways even though I'm out of breath and my legs feel like they're on fire. We come to that same doorway with two new burly guards waiting on us. They pull out guns and start shooting but Steve uses his shield to block the bullets and I pull out my own gun and fire back. My shots miss so Steve pushes me around a corner and throws his shield like a boomerang, hitting them both. They fall to the ground knocked out cold, probably with concussions.

The door is slightly broken from our last battle so it's left slightly open. "Can you open that?" I ask Steve as he nods. He puts one hand on the wall and the other on the door. He pushes with all of his strength and I can see the muscles in his arms popping out slightly. Eventually the door gives way enough for us to slip through. I navigate the hallways with ease. This time Kaufman's in a different room. Before pushing the door open I tell Steve "Go find his sister. Don't worry about me I'll be find." Steve just nods before heading down the hallway to find Adrian's attack dog.

I push the door open and enter the room to find him sitting at a large range of computers. They're security camera's. He's watching as Steve walks down a hallway. I can see my dad fighting some soldier down on the ground floor. Natasha already has a cut over her right eye that's bleeding profusely yet she fights on.

"Miss Stark."

"Jack ass." He turns around in his chair and we have a glaring match for a few minutes. I need information before I can kill him. "Having fun watching your soldiers lose?" I ask.

"I'm not losing. As long as you pay the price I win." he says maliciously. I notice this time that there's no special gleam in his eye. It's almost like he's lost all motivation to keep trying for what he wants. Well everything he wants except revenge. "I knew you we're coming today." He sounds almost bored.

"How did you know that?" I ask instantly curious. There's no way in hell he could've known.

"I've been watching you since you landed on the continent." I know there was Jared for a little while but he's dead. He notices I'm confused so he adds "Your little pet..."

"No... You have got to be shitting me right now. That was not Caitlynn." He just nods and looks towards the distance sadly.

"You know, having your powers for these past few days has been fun." I glare at him.

"How exactly can I get those back?" I question and he just laughs. Okay enough with the small talk. I run at him and press him against a wall. My arm against his throat, blocking his air way. "Tell me!" I scream at him as his face starts turning colors.

I loosen my grip on his throat and he gasps in breaths. "I'll never tell." He chokes out and he reaches up to grab at me but I twist his arm at such an angle that it breaks and he yells out in pain.

"Oh really because I've got my own ideas on how to get them back." I pull the glove off my hand and I grab his mangled, black and blue arm. He yelps out in pain. I realize that my powers are returning. I was right. All I had to do was touch his skin and steal them back. Right after they return to me Adrian kicks me right in the stomach, sending me flying across the room and into a wall. That's bound to leave a bruise.

He uses his good arm to reach up and push a button on his ear piece. "Do it." Is all he says. I'm quickly walking back towards him.

"What did you do?" I ask angrily when I'm just feet from him. He doesn't answer so I scream at him "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

He laughs maniacally "Every move you make Autumn Stark, comes with a price. Whether you pay it or someone else does it must be paid. You might want to talk to your little green friend." Okay that's it. I send a roundhouse kick to his jaw and a sickening crunch fills the room. He spits out blood as I grab his throat with my bare hands. I completely let loose all of the energy that has been restored to my body. Adrian Kaufman's body shakes violently under my hands. His eyes are wide open and they're staring at me in shock.

I finally let go and he drops to the floor. There are two burn marks on his neck the size of my hands. He's dead. Finally all of this can end. I walk over to the loud speaker positioned on the desk and press the button. "Adrian Kaufman is dead. Surrender now and we won't kill you." I walk out the door not looking back. I know exactly where Loki is. It doesn't take me long to find the room we were in before. Laying on the surgical table, strapped down is my Loki. He's beaten, bloody, and his arm is laying at an awkward angle but he's alive.

I run over to him and he watches me the whole time, a weak smile on his face. I undo the restraints around his wrists and legs before going to cup his face with my hand. "You did it. You saved me." He says weakly as happy tears form in my eyes.

That's when Adrian's last words hit me. 'You might want to talk to your little green friend.' Dr. Banner. "Hold on a sec Loki." I say frantically before pressing a button on my own earpiece. "Dr. Banner do you copy?"

"Right here Autumn, what's wrong?" He asks.

"You're okay?" I question. Kaufman wasn't stupid. He knew better than to try and kill the hulk so... That's when it hits me.

"Yeah I'm..." I cut him off. "Go check on Ross right now." He splutters, surprised. "NOW!" I yell. Loki looks at me like I've lost my mind but he says nothing, just grasps my hand with his good one.

"I knocked on his door but he didn't answer." There's a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Go in. Right now." I wait for his reply.

"He's... He's dead."

"How?"

"Someone blew his brains out." I sigh before closing my eyes and letting reality sink in. So this was his price. A life for a life.

"What's wrong Autumn?" Loki asks, a worried look on his face.

"Ross is dead. Kaufman did it." Loki doesn't say anything. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not. You didn't know he would do that." I just hang my head in shame. I refuse to look at Loki. "Hey," he uses his good arm to lift my chin. "Don't you dare blame yourself. This is his fault and his fault alone." I nod before leaning down to kiss him gently on the lips. A few seconds later there's a throat being cleared behind us.

Steve walks over and he can tell already tell somethings wrong. "Ross is dead. He was the price." Steve doesn't say a word. He just purses his lips.

"We should get him out of here and let Banner look at his wounds. I'll find something to carry him on." Steve walks past me and squeezes my shoulder on the way by.

I turn my attention back to Loki once he's gone. Loki's shirtless and there are new marks added to the old ones. I looks like they literally just cut into his rib-cage and there are plenty of burn marks all over his body. One of his ankles is badly bruised but it'll heal.

"They really did a number on you huh?" I say.

Loki snorts. "No kidding."

He brings our clasped hands up to his lips and kissed mine.

"Hey Loki?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let go."

"Never."

**AN: I hope you liked that chapter. There's one one chapter and an epilogue left so please go vote on my profile for what you think I should do. :-) Thanks to all of you reading this. Love you guys.**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394 **


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own the Avengers.**

After Steve came back with what looked like a stretcher that can be carried we get Loki onto it and carry him downstairs. If Loki had of been in slightly better shape he could've walked but due to the fact that he hadn't eaten in days he could barely stand, not to mention his bruised, possibly sprained ankle.

Once we get to the main floor I see that the remaining troops have been subdued. There are maybe ten left that hadn't been fatally or severely wounded. Thor walks over and takes my side of the stretcher.

I press the button on ear piece "Dr. Banner, have you contacted Fury?"

"I just got off the phone with him." Comes back. "He said he's sending two choppers to the building you're at." The field around this building is large enough and now that it's not held by the enemy we don't have to hike. Thank god!

"Do you still want us to come to the mansion with Loki or are you just going to meet us here?" I ask.

"Since all of our food and medical supplies are here it would be easier to just come here. We have a few hours before the choppers get here anyway."

I look towards my comrades. They look tired and a little beat up but they appear to be okay. Clint is limping slightly but it doesn't appear serious. "Who's going to stay here and watch them?" I nod at the soldiers. Dad, who looks the least beat up, offers to stay behind and make sure no one escapes.

After that we all head out for the two mile trek through the woods. We grab the horses and lead them next to Thor and Steve. Loki just lays there quietly, wincing when they accidentally jostle him. Eventually we arrive back to the mansion but before they go in I know they need to know about Ross. "Wait a sec, guys." They all stop and look at me tiredly. "Ross is dead. They killed him." I announce.

There's mixed reactions throughout the group. I see tears spring into Sam's eyes and a hand goes over her mouth. She knew him best. Then Natasha asks "But... how?"

"I'll tell you later, right now we need rest." They all nod solemnly before heading inside.

* * *

After getting Loki inside they took him into what we've been using as a medical bay, and Dr. Banner locked me outside the room. That's why I'm currently sitting outside that very room waiting for Banner to come and give me the news. After a little while and pack of crackers later he finally does.

"Well Autumn," I urge him to go on "He'll be okay." I breathe a sigh of relief. It's one thing thinking it for yourself and another hearing it from a doctor. "He has a broken arm, and a sprained ankle, but it will heal in no time thanks to him being an Asgardian. Now as for the cuts on his ribs, I sowed them up and they should heal over time." I nod happy that he'll be fine. "But, since you know him best I have to ask, where did those scars on his upper torso come from?"

"Did you honestly think Loki got a lot less evil over night?" I ask not really wanting to answer that question.

He looks surprised. "You mean... Odin did... Oh." Dr. Banner shakes it off before saying "I fed him and then gave him a sedative that will keep him knocked out until around the time Fury gets here." I just nod anxious to go see him. "Oh and Ross left this out when he died." He pulls a letter out of his pocket and hands it to me before walking off down the hall.

I slip through the door and into the room where Loki's sleeping. There's a chair already sitting next to the cot he's laying on. I give Loki a once over before sitting down. There's now a cast on his arm and one of those boot things on his foot but he looks a lot better now. I feel a lot better now that I've got him back.

Now, let's see what this letter says.

_Autumn,_

_Over the short while that you stayed in my house I got to know you quite well, probably better than you ever thought. Since I'm being honest here you were my favorite out of all of your friends and that's why I'm leaving you this note. __And now I'm sure you're wondering how I knew to write this. I can already see the shooter outside my window. I'm not stupid, and I accept my fate. _

_I know you are going to blame yourself for my death, you blame yourself for a lot of things that are not your fault. That's just who you are. I know that it's my life or Loki's and I would much rather he live than I. My death would have come soon anyhow. Just before you arrived at the mansion I learned that I am dying of stage 4 lung cancer. I had maybe 4 months to live so don't feel bad. This probably saved me from a lot of pain. _

_As for all of my possessions, I have written a will and it will sitting underneath this letter. Please make sure Director Fury gets it. _

_One last thing, please take care of our dear Sam for me. She was the closest thing I have to a daughter and I want to make sure that she will have a good life after my death so I'm trusting you to help make that happen._

_Your friend,_

_Ross_

Wow. How did he know me that well? I didn't talk to him that often and when I did it was usually an argument. He was defiantly right though, I do blame myself for his death. I should have stopped it, I should have realized... Well there's nothing I could do now and he told me not to blame myself. I think it's time my conscience shut up.

* * *

Loki slept for a few hours and then we got the call from Fury saying that he and our helicopter had arrived. By that time we're rested, packed, and ready to go home. Sam will be coming with us, we're not quite sure on her living arrangements but we'll work something out. Loki will not be returning to Asgard with Thor. He'll be staying here on earth with me.

Thanks to Loki's boot thing he makes the walk back to the factory. Just like Fury said a helicopter is waiting for us. We load all of our stuff on board before walking over to speak with Fury. He's watching the clean-up of the building. They're bringing out soldiers dead and alive. The one that catches my eye is Kaufman's. It appears to catch everyone else's too.

"I'm just curious but which one of you killed him?" Fury asks.

"That would be me." I reply.

"Will someone please remind me never to miss her off?" He says actually sounding impressed with me for once. Everyone else seems to agree with him because there's a chorus of "Me too's." Causing me to roll my eyes.

After that he walks with us to get aboard the helicopter. Once we're in the air I take one last look at that mansion, a place where so many good memories occurred. I watch as it fades out of view and the only thing that can be seen for miles is trees.

The helicopter ride is a short one and before we know it we're boarding a plane just like the other one. After we board and everyone gets settled in it just feels right.

I'm sitting next to on one of the couches. His good hand and mine are clasped and my head is on his shoulder. Clint and Tasha are sharing a smile over coffee. Dad and Dr. Banner are in the middle of an intense chess game (Dad is losing). Then there's Steve, Thor and Sam on the other couch watching a DVD. I can't help but smile at the sight of my friends, happy, content, and safe... for now.

**AN: Well I hope you like it guys. There's only the epilogue left. Thanks to everyone reading :-)**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	19. Epilogue

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**I wanted to get this up like a week ago but thanks to my new kitten, Loki, who bit me on the finger that didn't happen.**

We've been home now for about two months. Loki's settling into his new life quite well. We have Stark Tower all to ourselves. Dad and Pepper stay at our house in Malibu. We decided to stay here out of convenience because we never know when Fury is going to call us in. Now that things seem to have gotten a bit crazier he has no choice other than to call us in. When I say crazier I mean that there have been an unusual number of things left up to SHIELD to take care if. It's insane.

Everyone is warming up to Loki, slowly. Clint has taken to ignoring him now which is actually an improvement and I'll take it. Pepper had a really hard time with it at first. Our arrival went a little like this:

_Dad, Loki, and I walked out of the SHIELD building to find the paparazzi waiting outside. Who knows how they found out we would be there. My dad went out first so he had a countless number of microphones were shoved in his face which he anxiously pushed away, wanting to get to Pepper. Loki and I we're right behind him, holding hands so of course the paps had to ask questions._

_"Autumn, who's your new boy toy?" I hear from the edge of the crowd._

_Then there's "What happened to Thor?" _

_And my personal favorite "Did you have the baby yet?" _

_Me and my anger issues of course had to answer that last one "I'm not fucking pregnant. Leave us the hell alone." I yelled back. Pushing my way to the black car waiting for us at the street. We make it the car and Loki climbs in first and then I follow closing the door behind me. God, I hate the paparazzi. _

_The car is driven by Happy Hogan and Pepper is sitting in the passenger seat. Dad is talking animatedly to them but then I see Pepper look in the rear-view mirror, catching a glimpse at Loki. Her eyes widen and she cuts Dad off "What the hell is he doing in here?" She practically yells. _

_Loki looks at me with wide eyes and my dad and I share a look before he says with a grin "Autumn is dating him." Pepper turns in her seat to look at my dad "And you're allowing this?" He just shrugs and nods which earns him a glare in return. Pepper just turns around and crosses her arms with a huff. She didn't say anything the whole way home._

So that's how that went. Luckily it didn't take her long to get over it.

If you're wondering about Sam, she's living here in New York now. We gave her enough money to rent an apartment near Stark Tower and she works with Steve's girlfriend at the coffee shop. I'm still not completely sure if she and Thor are dating or not. I don't know if I should ask. As soon as we got home Thor left for Asgard.

As for Clint and Natasha they're officially dating now. They still act the same around everyone but that horrible sexual tension is gone which is a relief.

So that's basically my life right now. Nothing special is going on but that never lasts long. If my life we're always calm and normal then my name isn't Autumn Stark.

**AN: Yeah I know it's short but I didn't really know what else to put. Oh and there will be another installment in this series if you would like to read it! It's going to stay Autumn/Loki this time though. :-) I hope to publish it in the next week so keep a look out for that. **

**Also, if you like Teen Wolf then please check out the one-shot I wrote! I'll probably be writing another one Tuesday depending on what happens in the new show. Don't even get me started on Denifer. Just don't. -.-**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, or favorited/followed it. Without the readers this story would never have been posted so I love you guys.**

**R&R**

**-Messenger394**


	20. New Story AN

The new story is up! It's called Seeing Double and I hope y'all will read it and that you like it! :-)

-Messenger394


End file.
